Truth and Eyes
by StrawberryStetson
Summary: After a hilarious accident, it looks as though Clarisse and Joe might get together but when a horrible memory and danger enter in Clarisse is in trouble with her heart and her life. JC and Charlotte finds romance too with Mia's help.
1. Ch1: Bubbles and Bruises

The leather jacket fell off the bed onto the floor. Looking at it, he moaned in pain as he bent over to grab it. Joseph's body had never been so sore. He had spent half the night chasing the paparazzi out of the gardens. He thought he was gaining on a young photograher when he tripped over the queen's dog lying with his bone in the dark garden. He had fallen head first into her Majesty's Genovian crimson rose bushes near the gazebo. The thorns were double that of ordinary roses so he'd torn through the front of his shirt and gotten some nasty cuts on his chest and arms. Luckily he hadn't been wearing his favorite jacket at the time.

He decided to take the rest of the night off. Shades was heading up security for the night and Joseph knew him to be trustworthy, strong, and always on guard. He limped back to his small house adjoining the palace and began to undress slowly. He looked over at his black Labrador named Shaft after a movie character Joseph was once told he resembled. He liked the name, so he ordained the dog Shaft.

"Hey there boy. I think I need a good hot soak in the tub."

The dog wagged his tail affectionately but didn't leave the bed Mia had bought for him. Joseph slipped out of his clothes finally and headed to the bathroom. As he was turning the hot water on, the faucet knob came off in his hand. By the look of it the knob was cracked and was unable to be refitted. He groaned with annoyance.

"Fine I'll just slip into the palace and use the servant's bathroom below the main floor. No one uses it anyway." He said to his dog.

He slipped delicately into his black mesh basketball shorts, leaving his chest bare, grabbing a towel and his sandals that Mia bought him in San Francisco, and headed to the palace. His watch said 1:23 am, surely everyone would be asleep. The elegant marble bathroom had a room all it's own on the other side of its bathroom. He liked to use it because it had whirlpool jets. When his knee was aggravated that was where he soaked while reading a good book, or dreaming of dancing with the elegant Queen Clarisse.

He neatly hung his towel and shorts on the back of the door ensuring the lock was engaged and opened the door to the bathtub room. At first he was fixated on the two candles sitting on the side of the tub but then his eyes moved to the water. Soft toned peach skin delicately accentuated with bubbles. As his eyes moved higher he saw the relaxed face of his darling Clarisse. She had her head back and her eyes closed. For a selfish moment, he took in all of her elegant beauty, her strong neck, smooth shoulders, and the water was just low enough that he could make out the roundness of her breasts.

He knew he had to get out of there to save her from being embarrassed. Suddenly she shifting she made him aware of his own nakedness. He panicked looking for a way to cover himself. He grabbed the towel from the chair. As if in slow motion he watched as her hairbrush hit the floor. Her eyes opened and for one intimate moment they forgot their nakedness and just admired each other. Clarisse was the first to dive low in the water.

"Your Majesty! I uh, I well..." He grabbed the towel from the floor but not before she got a good look at what her "head" of security really looked like.

"Joseph what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I could ask the same of you, your Majesty."

"I needed time alone. This is the one place my chamber maids never look for me. And besides I asked you first." She said blushing.

Joseph swallowed hard as he realized watching her sit in this elegant bathtub that his loins underneath the towel were becoming aware of her. Clarisse couldn't help but notice but tried to keep her glances on something else.

"I'm sorry my queen. I will make my exit now so you can enjoy your bath."

Before she could say another word, he was out the door. He sat on the closed throne and tried to calm himself of her lovely image but it wasn't working. As much as it might be wrong, he was still a man, and she was still a beautiful and naked woman.

"Cool it Joe, you're making it worse." He said to himself

As he sat there trying to think of things like Cheerios, chopping trees, and motorcycles, a sudden scream came from the tub. Without a second thought he dashed in fearing that she might have been attacked.

"Your Majesty! Are you all right?"

She lay on the floor, the towel just barely covering her most secret areas. He didn't think about that now, his concern was for her safety.

"I slipped and fell over the side of the tub. My hip feels like it's been smashed by a cricket paddle."

He grabbed her robe from the hook on the door and looked down at her. The only way to slip it on was to take the towel off of her. Seeing his dilemma she reached for the robe.

"Close your eyes please. I will do this myself."

He did as she asked as she grunted in pain.

"Joseph do you think you can help me up without looking?"

"Yes ma'am."

He began to pull her to her feet, but as the floor was wet, he slid toward her and eventually landed with his chest on her face, he opened his eyes praying he hadn't hurt her. When he slid down slightly so he could see her face, she looked to kill, than she began to giggle. Panic rose as he wondered if she hit her head. She instead spoke.

"What a ridiculous mess this is! The press would have a field day if they walked in now. Slip and Slide Security Sends Queen Sprawling!"

They both laughed but neither of them moved.

"I look like some sort of sewer rubbish, I'm sure." She laughed, her heart beginning to thud harder against him.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, wet, naked, and if I may say so, full of bubbles."

His admission startled her. She reached up to brush the bubbles from his ear and her hand slid to his cheek. He grasped that hand and brought his mouth down to hers. The kiss was tender at first but soon grew to a passionate representation of what his heart and mind wanted. It was far beyond his imagination that she would kiss him back, but it was happening. Lightening stuck outside followed by thunder and it startled her from the moment.

"Joseph what are we doing? I- I can't do this."

His body was racing to take her on the bathroom floor but she was right, this was inappropriate timing, again. Joe steadied himself and helped her up. She fell into his shoulder and bit it in pain.

_ Oh sure your Highness, add fuel to the fire._ He thought to himself.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I can't put pressure on my hip. The pain it hurts so."

"Here let me help you with this robe." With that he helped get the robe around her and then supported her weight with his.

They made it out the door and to the sofa in the servant's quarters.

"Joseph, I'm afraid I can't make it upstairs. And I can't stay down here, the servants will want to know what happened."

"You can sleep in my bed then."

Her eyes went wide with surprise.

"Relax, I'll sleep on the sofa in the living room. You can have my bed. I'll get you some riding clothes from your room and we can tell everyone you went out for a morning ride on your horse and fell off on a jump. I'll help you inside and no one will be the wiser."

"Boy am I lucky you are head of my security."

"Why's that?"

"Because if you ever turned criminal, there'd be no one to protect me from you." She said and under her breath said, "Or your mouth."

He smiled to himself but wouldn't dare acknowledge that he heard her comment.

He carried her inside. Clarisse jumped slightly when his excited dog licked her foot. Then he moved her to the bedroom. She sat down on the large bed and he next to her. He noticed a tiny scratch beneath her chin and realized she had clawed herself in the fall.

"Looks like you scratched yourself." He said raising her chin.

"Must've caught my chin when I fell."

Before she could do anything he pressed his lips to the scratch. What ensued was a trail of kisses down her neck and to her chest. He smiled inside when he saw the goosebumps appear on her skin. Despite the fact that she may have ideas against it, her body was reacting differently. Her robe was open enough to feel the warmth of his bare chest on hers.

Joseph brought his mouth up to hers and kissed her deeply with great reward she began to kiss him back again. Her hand moved to the back of his head, stroking the soft hair. Ever so slowly he pushed her back down onto the bed. Inch by inch he moved over her kissing her neck, chest and mouth. Her hand slid down to his leg carefully feeling for the center of his heat. When she found it, his breathing changed slightly. She was being bold and he was on fire.

"Clarisse I want you. Let me inside of you."

She was seconds from giving him everything. Wanting to feel him, wanting him to make love to her without care, but the same dreadful image she had before crossed her mind again.

"No Joseph, not like this. Not-" She broke off quickly.

"I'm not him Clarisse. I won't hurt you."

She looked at him in silence for a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about. But what we're doing isn't right."

"You do know what I'm talking about, you just don't know how I know. This isn't about sex, Clarisse. You want to stop we'll stop but stop shutting me out. We've gone through years of this, looks, touches, kissing, when do you give in? When do you trust me?"

She looked at him as if he were an alien. How could he possibly know what she'd been through? How? She was still unsure herself but he hadn't been there and she swore that she'd never tell him. The images came flooding back and she felt herself begin to shake. Crying in front of him was the last thing she wanted to do and his eyes burned into her.

He reached out to her, suddenly needing to hold her, comfort her, reassure her that everything would be all right. She quickly jerked away and turned her back to him.

"Clarisse..."

"Oh just go away Joseph. Please just leave me alone."

He could hear the broken pain in her voice and knew she was about to cry. Without another word he stood up, looked at her one final time and left the room.


	2. Ch2: Horsing Around

Clarisse woke with the morning light feeling like a hangover after New Year's. She had never slept in a more comfortable bed. At first it had taken her awhile to sleep. His blankets, pillow, and sheets were all covered in his scent, a musk smell. And that was the same hot musk that had pinned her to the bathroom floor and kissed her ever so passionately. The same one that begged for the entrance to her body and heart to be opened. But he also knew a deadly secret of hers and she feared what he knew and how he knew. What was she to do? What was she to feel? Joseph was the head of her security but he was also a trusted friend and dare she say the captor of her heart?. Her body ached with the fall, her heart ached with torment, her mind overloaded with complications and painful anxiety. One thing was for sure, she couldn't allow such things to happen again. She'd fallen asleep clinging tightly to his pillow and the fierce look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

Joseph lay on the sofa tossing and turning. The usually comfortable pseudo-bed felt about as comfortable as a lava rock bed. He kept thinking about the woman in his bed. How he desperately wanted to lay down next to her and kiss the bruise that had caused her such pain. Hold her after he had tenderly made love to her. Wanting to take away the pain and the fear of what was right. When the sympathy subsided lust began to pound him full throttle. The heat of her kiss, the closeness of her skin, her body entwined in his sheets. He couldn't sleep. So rather than fight his passions he decided to do something productive. He walked down into the cellar and began his usual Friday morning workout routine. This consisted of pullups, walking on the treadmill, weight lifting, and finally punch bag kickboxing. He put the earphones on his head and set to work. The sound of Alice Cooper singing "Poison" poured into his head as he began to walk a mile on his treadmill. One thing for sure, he couldn't outrun her.

She limped to the bathroom, her bladder on fire for release. She lifted up the bathrobe and noticed a deep plum colored bruise on her hip. She was sore but positive her little spill hadn't been serious. Making her way from the bedroom, she found him dosing in his recliner in a muscle shirt and sweats. This time she had a little longer to admire his physique. She crossed the room wanting to touch him when a knock came at his door. Immediately he was on his feet.

"Clarisse, quickly there's an empty closet over there. I'll chase them away."

She hurried to the closet and closed the door, letting it crack open so she could hear who was at the door.

"Shades, what brings you here on my day off?"

"The queen is missing. Olivia said she was asleep when she left her at 10 but hadn't seen her since. The security tape shows no one leaving or entering." He rubbed the back of his neck. It had been his fault, he'd changed the direction of the camera leading to and from the servant's hall so he could come and go at night.

"Let me get dressed and we'll go look for her. Take Brass and search the main gardens and Gwenivere pond. Send Chico and Marion to search the West and South gates. Send Buzz to check the garage make sure all her cars are there. I will get dressed and check the stables, the east garden and the North gate."

Shades jumped to attention and headed out quickly to follow his orders.

"You can come out now."

"Joseph what are we going to do?" She said nervously.

"Your Majesty, not for nothing but I am head of your security."

The painful expression still filled his eyes. She couldn't bare to know how much she had hurt him, so she turned away and waited for him to lead her.

They walked in silence through an underground tunnel that had started from Joseph's cellar. He wanted her to talk to him, say something about their entanglement but she continued on in silence. Feeling rather uneasy he decided to break the ice.

"These tunnels were created long before the castle or any of it's attributes were put on top of them. From the registrar in Philangran I found out that the tunnels used to be a passage for pirates and such to smuggle on and off land."

"Pirates?"

"Indeed, your Majesty."

"How is it you came to know that they were here? I certainly didn't."

"It is my job to find every available exit for you my Queen. Coming by the original blueprints wasn't an easy task but I was willing to do it to protect you when I started."

Clarisse found it awkward that he didn't mention protecting King Rupert in his quest to learn of the castles hidden tunnels. She was appreciative of the fact that he hadn't brought up the events of last night.

The tunnel led to another door, that led to stairs climbing upward.

"Stay here for a moment while I ensure no one is in the stables."

He climbed up the stairs, her watchful eye on every move his slender body made. She tried not to stare and scolded herself for doing it. When Joe turned around he noted how strong her gaze was he nearly smiled. Sensing the nervousness beneath the confident exterior he decided to ignore it.

"You're safe. We'll go into the stable and walk back. Your lady's maids can tend to that nasty bruise on your hip."

She raised an eyebrow wondering how he knew that the bruise looked the way it did. Then she felt her body began to flush when he mentioned her hip. She could still feel his hand there as they had kissed.

"Coming your Majesty?"

"Yes let's go."

As they rounded the corner, they found Charlotte talking to a handsome man of about forty. When he flashed his smile at her, she simply giggled. This was not a typical Charlotte reaction. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it before departing. Joseph followed the man with his eyes until he was out of view.

"Your Majesty are you all right?"

"I fell off my horse. I'm a tough old gal. I'll be fine."

"Who was that man you were giving the eye to?" Joseph asked.

"Marcus LeGran I met him at the Genovia Fair last month."

"Ah." He stated simply.

Charlotte and Joseph helped Clarisse inside and up to her room. Joe was eager to spend some time to himself and left Clarisse with her lady's maids. He unsnapped his cell phone from his belt and walked back to his house.


	3. Ch3: Romance With Ragu

Mia knocked on the door quietly and was told to enter.

"Hi Grandma, are you feeling all right?"

"Yes just a simple fall from my horse. Ellington is a little temperamental."

Mia smiled at the lie her grandmother was telling. She'd been sneaking into the kitchen to get a late night snack. At this stage of the game, Mia knew exactly how to get to the kitchen without notice from anyone. She had reached the bottom step when she heard whispers. Peaking around the corner she saw her grandmother in the arms of her head of security, and he was kissing her??

Mia's mouth dropped open at the site before her. She watched as Joseph carried her outside in the rain and into his house. An evil little smile crossed Mia's lips, her grandmother had finally given into love.

So as her grandmother had conjured up this tale of falling from her horse to her staff, Mia was ready for juicy details. What she got was the queen, the fierce, courageous lady who would rather people think her a clumsy oaf than a woman in love.

"Are you ready for your last term of college my dear?"

"Yeah Grandma I am. I'm sad that I will have to spend more time away from you but glad to see my mom, and my friends before I move here full time. And we'll still have Christmas break together."

"Yes that'll be lovely. How's Michael?"

"Great. His band Flypaper got picked up by a local producer so it looks like he might get a full time gig. Also another reason I'm glad to be going back."

"And what are your intentions with this boy?"

"What do you mean Grandma? You mean like am I going to do the horizontal mambo with him?"

"The horizontal what? Mia that is not the way for a future queen to speak."

"Lighten up please grandma. I'm not interested in pursuing anything of that nature with Michael. I miss him that's all and with Lily as Berkeley it'll be nice to have at least one of my friends there."

"Glad to hear it."

"Speaking of romance and guys that wear black, I think while I'm gone you and Joe need to spend time together."

"Mia, Joseph is just a a a a...well he's a..."

"Nevermind I lost my head for a moment. I have to finish packing and then I'm taking Charlotte to Philagran to get her ready for her big date with Marcus."

"The ball's not for several months. Isn't it a little early?"

"Yes but I won't be here then and I want to make sure she looks good for him. Joseph will be with us if you want to check on me. Ciao."

Mia was gone so fast that Clarisse had no time to say anything. She felt a slight bitterness at not having Joseph around all day. Absently she ran her thumb across her lips the pressure made her relive his kiss. She'd never known anything could make her feel such an aggressive act of sin.

Joseph pulled the Mustang from it's garage. He'd never admit it to Mia but he loved her car and loved driving in it. But he typically had to ride shotgun as Mia called it so that she could drive it. He had plans of driving it while she was back in the states. He wondered if he could convince Clarisse to ride with him. He shook his head knowing very well that Clarisse was a limo lady not a Mustang mama. He laughed at the two alliterations.

Mia jumped in the back much to his surprise and she invited Charlotte to join her.

"Joe, my baby is all yours today, Charlotte and I need to discuss business so pretend like you don't hear us."

"Of course Princess." He smiled from behind his midnight back Shaft shades as Lily had called them.

"Princess, I am a little uncomfortable with you helping me look for an outfit, after all that's my job."

"Well maybe if you were riding with a Princess and her security agent. But I'm just Mia, a unique fashion consultant from America and this is Joe, my assistant. No royalty, just girls who like to have fun and look good at the same time."

Charlotte wanted to throw her arms around the girl before her. She never knew of anyone that was so generous and so at ease with everyone. She remembered that the queen had been that way too but had only shown her ease when they were all off on holiday. Rupert would take the boys hunting or fishing and Clarisse and Charlotte would shop. Charlotte was Mia's age then and eager to please. The queen had treated her like a daughter and she had always felt a closeness to her. She'd never dreamed that Mia would be just like that.

Mia felt so close to Charlotte that she had shared the eyeful she had gotten early that morning. Charlotte smiled with hope for she knew that the queen and Joe cared for one another. It was step in a positive direction. While Joseph was stopped at the gate to talk to Clarence, Mia filled Charlotte in on her grandmothers horse tale.

"So she's not even going to confide in you."

"No but Joe has a soft spot for me. I think I can work it into my advantage. You up to helping me?"

"Does Fat Louie like tuna? Of course." She giggled.

They pulled into the shopping center in Philigran.

"Joe, you don't have to tag along you know. Clothes shopping for guys is about as fun as hardware shopping for girls."

In that case your majesty I will be across the street at the Fountain Blu. Use the emergency pager if you need me. Mr and Mrs. Lomenz have been alerted to your presence and they will have the doors sealed while you are shopping.

"You think of everything. I'll call you when we're finished."

Two hours later, Mia called Joe to tell him they had nearly bought out the department store and were now in need of lunch. He escorted the ladies to The Dancing Meatball, an Italian restaurant that Mia loved. She loved it so much that she had done a commercial for them and now had a designated table with pictures of her throughout the restaurant.

A large man smiled from ear to ear when Mia entered. He was 6'3" at least 300lbs and had curly blondish brown curls. He reminded her of John Goodman.

"Hi Ragu!" She exclaimed in delight.

His real name was Dominic Ragussa but Mia had dubbed him Ragu from the day she met him. He always scooped her up and wrapped her in a great big bear hug. He was one of the few that treated her like herself instead of royalty.

"Mia my love! I thought you were going to go back to college without coming to see me!"

"And miss the world's best Manicotti and breadsticks, you've got to be kidding!"

"Joe how are you my friend?"

"Good Paisan, how's business?"

"Well thanks to my little girl over there and her smiling face on TV, we've already doubled business from last year."

"You take that crotch rocket out this weekend?"

"Ya killin me Joe! My Harley's a beast and you know it! She ain't no pearl like you got but still she'll keep up with ya! And what about you? Didn't see you at the point on Saturday."

"Duty calls my friend."

"You're getting soft in your old age. Driving limos and carriages." He teased.

"And mustangs Butterball, you better watch it."

The two carried on for a while sitting at the bar, before Joe came to the table. By then Mia had already discussed her strategy with Charlotte. They acted as if they were in the middle of a conversation.

"No one kisses like that, Mia." Charlotte said.

"It's true though. I haven't seen heat like that since Frisco hit it's heat wave five years ago!"

Joseph didn't like the winds of this conversation but he chalked it up to some movie Mia had watched. She was always drooling over some beach boy with muscles and so he found it safe to enter the conversation.

"Kissing is a true sign of passion. The deeper the kiss the stronger the song in the soul."

"Really?" Mia asked with a wink.

"And what about the woman? Is it good technique to use her tongue?"

Joe definitely didn't like the sound of that.

"You don't have to swap saliva to make it a good kiss." He said with a nod.

"Well what is your preference, Joe?"

"Why do I feel like I'm in a Barbara Walters special?" He grumbled.

"Well if you aren't going to tell me, I guess I will just have to experiment on my own."

Mia knew she had sealed the deal. He might not be overtly affectionate toward others but his love for Mia was no secret. She was in essence his granddaughter as much as the queen's and the thought of her experimenting would not be tolerated.

"The use of the tongue is merely a deeper expression of intimacy. When people love each other and it surpasses typical teenage lust and Hannibal Lecter fascinations, using the tongue can be exhillerating. A dance of emotions as it were."

"Sounds like a pretty poetic way to say I'm ready to cop a feel and I'm going for it. No Joe from research I'd have to say it's more carnil than romantic. Let's ask Ragu."

Charlotte turned crimson at Mia's idea. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Ragu, we need your input on kissing. When you kiss a woman do you use your tongue?"

"Wella that all depends on da girl now. This is how I do it. Watch."

He pulled Charlotte right up out of the booth and kissed her heatedly. Mia's jaw dropped and Joseph laughed and applauded his good friend. When he finished, he pulled back and looked at Mia.

"Ok right now as you can see Charlotte's kinda suprised but you see these little chill bumps on her arm? This indicates pleasure telling me that she will also like it if she got my tongue in there."

Charlotte just stared at him as he pushed her back down in her seat. Smiling he walked away.

"Did you plan that?" Charlotte said looking at Mia.

"No I was just trying to break the ice so Joe would tell us about the kiss with Grandma!" She whispered loudly causing Joe's eyes to widen.

"What did you just say?"

"Well now that I messed that all up, I went to the kitchen the other night to get a snack and I uh saw you kissing Grandma."

Immediately he was on the defense.

"Look she fell and hurt herself and I was just trying to comfort her is all. Case closed." He said uncomfortably.

"It's never been case closed with you and Grandma, Joe. Everyone knows that. And I will say that the Hannibal method was truly in effect. I'm not saying you were the guilty party but you certainly weren't stopping it. Is this your idea of damage control?"

"Forgive me Princess but damage control is what I do. But for lack of your trust, nothing else happened. I am a man that's spent his entire life working on self-discipline. It would take more than a beautiful woman in my bed to make me lose it."

Charlotte and Mia broke into giggles. The more Joseph tried to defend himself, the redder his face was becoming.

"So Charlotte tell me, just how long have you known of their attraction? You were hired relatively around the same time."

"I'd have to say Genovia's Independence Day Ball 1990. I had my suspicions but after that night there was no question." Charlotte said looking at Joseph.

"What the dance? It wasn't anything."

"There was also the kiss."

"How did you know about that?" He asked in total shock.

"Wait, slow down and freeze! Someone tell me what's going on here?" Mia said trying to put pieces together.

Joseph sighed and looked at Mia. "I'll tell you but realize it's something that I've never been proud of, I've never regretted it but I've had to do things to keep your grandmother's virtue safe. So I need your solemn vow that it goes no further, and especially not to her."

"Ok I promise to keep your secret."

"Secret handshake?"

"Ok but let's keep the spitting part out till later." She smiled.


	4. Ch4: Destiny on a Journey

_Joseph walked into the ballroom, it was empty now aside from it's prestigious decor but in a few hours it would be filled with royalty from all over Genovia, servants, elegant gowns and music. It was his job to ensure the highest amount of security. George Scarborough would retire by the end of the year and he had already named Joseph his head of security. A position that required the highest of commitments. There was something else he would have as well, private moments with the queen. Mark Kenwood and Sigmond Frakes already guarded King Rupert and so Joseph would take on the full time job of the queen's security. Satisfied that there wasn't anyplace safer than that room, he decided to workout before changing into his suit for the ball. As he walked toward the doors leading to his private apartment, he heard her call his name. She was a picture of loveliness, slender but not too thin, striking red hair, and eyes that lit up a room. Everytime he saw her he had to remind himself that she was royalty and married at that._

_ They carried on a conversation about security detail for the ball and what he intended to wear. Then boldly she asked if he'd be available for a dance later in the evening. King Rupert would be delayed in Switzerland for another week and she didn't want to dance with his cousin Iggy. He consented of course if not to save her but for his own selfish reasons. She shook his hand as she always did and departed company._

_ It wasn't until four hours later that he saw her again. When she was formally announced, he made sure that he was by the main entrance to accompany her inside. All he could remember of that moment was the breathlessness she caused him. The royal blue dress that flowed from the bodice. The soft sensual skin of her bare shoulders made him thirst like a man in the Mojave and the diamonds that adorned her ears and her neck made her eyes shimmer brighter than the chandeliers. Without a second thought he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Another moment and she was lead away by dignitaries, friends, and others who wanted just to be close to her. But no one so much as he, wished for a closeness she couldn't give him._

_ He watched her every move, when she danced, when she ate, when she laughed, all of it made him tremble inside. As the night went on he lost hope that she would make her way to him for the life saving dance she asked for that morning. At midnight only a handful of guests were present in the ballroom. George told Joseph that he was heading to bed and to please ensure the queen returned safely to her suite. He nodded with relief._

_ Finally he caught her eye hoping for at least a smile. She said something to the ladies she was speaking with and graciously excused herself. In a heartbeat's time she was there at his side asking for the dance he promised her. The band began a new song, slow and tempting, his arm lightly came around her waist and he took her hand in his. As the song played on he instinctually pulled her closer, her waist now connected firmly to his. Without realizing it he ran his fingers down her side and she let out a breathy sigh. He tried to look anywhere but into her eyes but found the task difficult; she never moved her eyes from him. When the song ended she let go but he didn't, feeling as though the loss would be the death of him. She heard him whisper to please let her go and only then did he come back to reality. He watched as she walked from the room and he knew where she was headed so he followed her. No one seemed to pay attention._

_ She made her way through the gardens, over the bridge where the stream flowed and into the gazebo. The palace had many of them, but this was the one she frequented the most, the one farthest from the castle. He crouched down by a tree firmly hidden by a bush but with a perfect view of her. This was also something he had practiced. George is his day was a great man to protect the highest of royalty, willing to take a bullet or kill for those he protected. However, now nearing seventy his hearing had dimmed and his senses had lost a lot of their instincts. Joseph felt better that he was guarding both George and the queen._

_ Tonight, however, she was all-alone. She sat down in her usual spot overlooking the moonlit garden. Then quite unexpectedly she spoke._

_ "You can come out now."_

_ He moved not an eyebrow for how could she know that he was there? He never even moved to breathe. So he waited expecting the arrival of another, when no one came she smiled slightly._

_ "Joseph, I know you're there. You can come out."_

_ Still unsure that he should reveal his hideout, he slipped out behind the gazebo and approached her from behind._

_ "You were following me again."_

_ "To ensure your safety ma'am. George has gone to bed."_

_ "Mmm, sit down and talk to me."_

_ He complied not daring to look her in the eyes._

_ "Did you enjoy the ball tonight?" She asked._

_ "Not really my cup of tea but it was one of the better balls that I've attended, your Majesty."_

_ "What do you like to do?"_

_ "Are you asking me about my personal life?" He said with a tiny smile._

_ "I guess I am, yes."_

_ "I read a lot, play the guitar and drums, drive around by Keystone Bay on my motorcycle, and once in a while I take in a film if something looks interesting."_

_ "How extraordinary that I've known you for seven years and yet I've never known any of those things. Do you go alone?"_

_ "Mostly." He answered simply not wishing to be judged by his company. When she waited for him to say more he finally gave in._

_ "I have a friend named Dominic that I hang out with and sometimes Rosie comes with us."_

_ Her eyebrow arched at this but she said nothing._

_ "You're lucky Joseph. I have spent my entire life in this role. From the time I was a child my mother and father groomed me for this life. All of the so-called friends I've had were all afraid they'd offend me or gossiped behind my back. And going anywhere alone is unheard of. People look at me as Rupert's wife and that alone. I might as well be a statue or a painting."_

_ He wasn't sure if she was telling him this out of pity or if it was more of a self-examination. He let her continue._

_ "But you don't look at me that way. There's this openness about you, when you talk to me you talk as if I'm a person not like a porcelain doll that if dropped would shatter."_

_ "Do I not respect your crown, your majesty?" He asked fearing that he had crossed a line._

_ "Quite the contrary, I don't believe anyone has ever respected me more."_

_ He stood up pulling her to him and in one swift move he covered her mouth with his. She resisted but he wouldn't let her go not knowing what his chances were. He had to have that one moment if only forever._

"Stop right there Joe." Charlotte suddenly said grabbing his arm. "You're protecting her again when you know that's not what happened. It was more like this..."

_"Quite the contrary, I don't believe anyone has ever respected me more."_

_She rose to her feet reaching for his hand. He took it without question and she positioned his hands on her hips. She put her hands on his shoulders._

_"Dance with me. It's just us out here and I'm not ready to go back in yet."_

_Slowly he began to sway her._

_"Joseph will you sing to me?"_

_"Sing?"_

_"Yes the other night I walked by the stables and you were singing while you were brushing your horse. It was lovely."_

_He swayed her in silence for another minute and began to sing softly._

**_Some enchanted evening_**

_**You may see a stranger**_

_**You may see a stranger**_

_**Across a crowded room**_

_**And somehow you' know**_

_**You'll know even then**_

_**That somehow you'll see **_

** _Her again and again_**

_Clarisse wrapped her arms around him pulling his head down near her shoulder._

**_Some enchanted evening_**

** _Someone may be laughing_**

** _You may hear her laughing_**

** _Across a crowded room_**

** _And night after night_**

** _As strange as it seems_**

** _Her laughter will sing_**

** _In your dreams_**

_ Clarisse closed her eyes but he wouldn't dare. But the song continued from his lips as if he would fall over if he stopped._

**_Who can explain it_**

** _Who can tell you why_**

** _Fools give you reasons_**

** _Wise men never try_**

** _Some enchanted evening, _**

** _When you find your true love,_**_**  
**_**_ When you hear her call you _**

** _Across a crowded room,_**_**  
**_**_ Then fly to her side _**

** _And make her your own,_**_**  
**_**_ Or all through your life _**

** _You may dream all alone._**_**  
**_**_ Once you have found her, _**

** _Never let her go._**

_ Just then she pulled away from his shoulder so she could watch him sing that last line. And with all the feeling he could muster he sang._

**_Once you have found her, never let her go!_**

_As he concluded the song, she pulled him down to reach her mouth and kissed him with every ounce of strength she had. It was in that moment that he tightly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her like he was headed for the gallows. But for her safety he was the first to pull away._

_"I can't tell you how long I've longed to hold you and kiss you, Your Majesty. I can't however, fall in love with another man's wife. To do that would kill us both."_

_He painfully bowed to her and reached his hand out to escort her from the gazebo. With a mournful look she graciously accepted and they returned to the queen's life._

Joseph stared at Charlotte with new eyes.

"How did you know that? We were all alone. I was sure of it!"

"I was there beneath the bridge, with someone I wasn't supposed to be with either."

It came flooding back to him and he knew. "Pierre."

"Yes. We'd been together for a year then. I loved him but he loved the church more than me and more than becoming the next king. But we saw you there, we saw everything. She kissed you first because even then she was in love with you. You fascinated her. She used to tell me that she envied you for riding off on your motorcycle every weekend."

"Did Uncle Pierre ever tell Grandma what he saw?" Mia asked from the corner of the booth, her legs tucked up against her.

"No, he vowed to me he wouldn't. Despite the fact that King Rupert was his father, he had a stronger devotion to her majesty and he knew that anything she did was from her heart, not from impulse. Pierre could see how unhappy she was even though the king treated her right. He wanted her happiness and so did I. So neither of us ever shared your secret."

If the table hadn't had them separated, Joseph might've kissed the beautiful blonde before him. She was in a class all her own.

Joseph turned to Mia to say something but his cell phone rang. He recognized that number instantly.

"Your Majesty?" He listened intently before responding. "Do you want to speak with her? Ok then I shall tell her. When will you be leaving? How long? I can arrange to be there- I understand. Very well."

He hung up the phone shaking his head.

"What is it, Joe?" Mia said clutching his wrist.

"The Prime Minister was in Scotland and his appendix ruptured. She has power of attorney over his political office, she has to fly to Scotland and meet with his advisors in case he doesn't make it. She's leaving for the airport now. She told me to tell you that she loves you, also sending her regrets that she can't see you off."

Mia's heart sunk but it wasn't because her grandmother was leaving town before she was, but something in Joseph's eyes said he wasn't welcome in Scotland and that hurt her.

"I guess we better get you home so you can finish packing, Princess." Joe said standing up and excusing himself from the table.

"Charlotte what's going on? I mean with grandfather Rupert gone, I would've thought that Joe and grandmother would already have gotten together. Are we missing something?"

"Whatever it is, it's come between them again."


	5. Ch5: Memories' Playground

Mia, Joe and Charlotte left the restaurant after Ragu made a few comments to Charlotte that had her blushing again. The truth be told Charlotte liked Dominic but he never did more than flirt with her when she was there. So over the years she had taken him to be uninterested and of a joking nature.

They drove back in silence. Mia continued to search for the right thing to say. Charlotte saddened that she would have to go to Scotland and leave Genovia. Joseph's mind was going a mile a minute but his assurance was that she'd be safe in Scotland.

Mia walked back to her suite and found a note taped to her computer that said "read your email." She logged in quickly to her FatCatsLove email address and found the email she was seeking JenoviasQueen. Clarisse had chosen it's spelling for a certain amount of anonymity but as Mia quickly realized the J and A were capitalized secretly meaning Joseph Alonso's queen. Mia had stumbled on that when she heard that Joe's middle name was Alonso also meaning noble and ready.

_Greetings Dearest,_

_ I am sorry that I am not there to see you off. I have to be in Scotland by tomorrow and begin helping out the Prime Minister. I know that I was a little standoffish this morning and inquisitive into your relationship with Michael. Please take this as the words of your grandmother and not of the queen. Love doesn't always mean marriage and marriage doesn't always mean love. If Michael is meant to be your knight in shining armor and your husband than bravo darling. But if he isn't you are not to blame. Remember once you give your heart away you can never have it back. Have fun in school and keep in touch through email until I can get you a phone number to my suite. _

_May school be totally cool!_

_Love, Your Grandmother_

Mia smiled at her last attempt to step into Mia's class of language. She was intelligent enough to know that she could easily remove Michael's name from the letter and replace Joseph and Clarisse's name and get a retrospect of pain. Whatever happened between the queen and Joe that night, had changed things, and potentially not for the good. Mia only hoped that Joseph would be all right alone.

Charlotte made her way to the den to collect her briefcase. Mrs. Logan followed her.

"I have a note for you from the queen, Miss."

"Thank you Mrs. Logan."

Charlotte sat down on the fancy sofa and unfolded the note.

_My Dear Charlotte,_

_ I will not need you in Scotland despite the fact that you are remarkably and admirably my right arm. Instead I wish for you to stay there and handle items as they come in. You know my duties almost better than I do. And maybe Joseph will appreciate the time off as well. _

_All My Best,_

_Clarisse_

Charlotte smiled at the last line. It was the queen's way of telling her to keep an eye on Joseph. She smiled happily thinking of her time off. Business would surely follow the queen leaving Charlotte with her attendance over the help.

Joseph couldn't stop pacing.In twenty eight years that he'd been chosen to protect her, they'd never spent a day apart. Even when he wasn't talking with her, she was never out of his sight. Now he had no choice, he had been forced into it. His cell phone rang.

"Took you longer than expected." He said into the phone. "No I'll take care of it. I don't know where he's at but I'm not going to take the chance. I never figured he himself would take that chance but there wasn't a reason to before. Thanks for calling me back. I'll be in touch."

Mia looked around her temporary living quarters trying to decide if there was anything else she was forgetting. Normally she'd consult Fat Louie but her mom had taken to watching him when she vacationed in Genovia. Turning toward the door she nearly came out of her skin when she saw him standing there.

"Geez Joe! I wish I had the intuition Grandma has when you're standing there so I wouldn't freak out as much." As soon as she mentioned her grandmother, Mia regretted it. Pain flashed through his eyes.

"I stopped by to wish you a safe journey back to San Francisco, Princess. I too am going on a journey."

"What? For how long? Because if Grandma hurt you..."

"No no no, please don't alarm yourself. I need time away from here. Time to figure things out. My service with her majesty is reaching an ending point and I'm not sure where life is going to take me."

"I wish you'd tell me what happened, Joe."

"Nothing to tell." He said reaching in his pocket. "Now I have a gift for you."

He reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a small box. Inside she found a key with a note.

_"The music in my heart will keep you safe when I am not there." Love Joe_

"I don't understand." She said puzzled.

"When you get to San Francisco, there is a place one block South of Market Street called Solomon's Storage. Go to number 333, then this will make sense. I had it sent there last week. Your mother helped me. The contents are extremely important to me and you are the only one I can trust with it."

"I'm going to die of suspense but I know it's something wonderful." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, afraid if she let go he would disappear on her. "I love you Joe. I think you need to be told that more often."

"If I never hear it again Princess, your saying so has made life complete. And know that you are loved now and always." He kissed her cheek and left the room.

From the time Clarisse stepped off the plane in Scotland she was swarmed with people. Every task needed her attention, every person needed instruction. She was almost regretting leaving Charlotte in Genovia. She was so busy that she hadn't time to think of anything but her duties. Joseph on the other hand wouldn't be rebuked from her mind. He followed her thoughts everywhere.

By the time Clarisse arrived at her suite it was past midnight. She plopped down on the big cushy bed and stared at the ceiling. This was the first time in a long time she was truly alone. She reached for the bag beside her and fished through the secret pouch on the side. Feeling the softness of the paper she pulled it out. It was a picture of Mia and Joseph standing together at her Princess coronation in San Francisco. She was lovely in her dress and Joseph was all smiles in his tuxedo. She remembered that night as if it were yesterday.

_She smiled at him as he asked to cut in to dance. He commented that she looked far beyond lovely. They danced together for three songs not wanting the crowd to think anything of it. Mia looked so happy that Michael had shown up after all and as they headed out to the garden, she had other ideas. Joseph must have been reading her thoughts as he watched Mia walk out._

_ "I had the same idea but now the garden is occupado." He said cheerfully._

_ When the next song began the Princess entered again with Michael. She looked enchanted. Clarisse hadn't known until later that Mia had her first real foot-popping kiss. _

_ Clarisse said her goodbyes to everyone and then asked that security escort her back to the suite. Joseph took his que perfectly and bowed to her Majesty. He escorted her through the doors and asked that they be closed behind them. When they were away from the doors slightly he kissed her gloved hand and they walked on._

_ "Can we go for a walk, Joseph? I'm not at all tired, I'd just like some peace and quiet. We can change clothes and walk for a while."_

_ "Of course your Majesty."_

_ A short time later she met him in the hallway and they walked outside. They walked on in silence for a few moments. More than anything, they were relieved that Mia had chosen her destiny and arrived after all. Clarisse couldn't bare the thought of the Von Trokens taking over._

_ The ground was still wet from the rain but the sky for that moment had stopped. They walked down to the park behind the consulate. In Genovia they had always walked down to the gazebo but this place was much smaller so she often took the path to the park._

_ "If I may say so, I think the princess will do a fine job in Genovia. And it was gracious of you to let her go to college at UCLA."_

_ "I don't expect her to just pick up and leave everything she's ever known. I want her to know that her life and her feelings are important to me. Give her the chance to do things I never got to do."_

_ "And I think you have, Clarisse. She'll still come to Genovia in the summers and that will help her get acclimated to her life there. A wise choice."_

_ "I'm glad you approve. I feel like I've made a lot of wrong choices these last two weeks. If Mia hadn't shown herself tonight, I have no doubt that I would've been responsible."_

_ He made her stop in the playground and look at him. It was difficult to meet those eyes with uncertainty of his words._

_ "Clarisse, Mia is young but she's intelligent and also responsible. She will make many choices that will go against what you would do, and so will you against her. If she is to run Genovia she will have to make mistakes, just as you did. You have become the picture of power, hope, and leadership since King Rupert died and no one will say otherwise."_

_ She smiled sincerely at him and touched his face. He always knew the right things to say. There wasn't a person in her life that she trusted more. Looking into her eyes and seeing she needed the reassurance he took her in his arms for a tight embrace. Slowly and very delicately he began to sing their song - Some Enchanted Evening, just as he had done in the gazebo the night they first kissed. He held her tightly as they swayed to his music._

_ When at last he finished he loosened his grip and slightly pulled away. Just as before she kissed him so tenderly and so lovingly. She needed him to know what he meant to her. The kiss was sincere and grateful, not allowing passion to mingle with it. The look in his eyes reflected what she had meant and the night was sealed with a silent promise of closeness._

_ He took her hand and led her to the swings making sure they were dry. She looked at him with surprise as if he asked her to play Tarzan off the Empire State Building._

_ "I am a grown woman, who does not play around like a little girl, Joseph."_

_ "And I am a grown man who still needs to play on the swings like a little boy should. Will you please humor me?"_

_ She smiled up at him and complied with his wishes. Gently he began to push her on the swing. The feeling was absolute freedom and she enjoyed his touch everytime she came back for another push. It was something in the air, perhaps a dream or wishful thinking but she heard his soft whisper as he pushed her again._

_ "I love you Clarisse."_

_ She didn't dare respond for fear of what it might lead to. When finally playtime ended and she slowed down, she sat in the swing, her back to him and his body pressed to hers in silence. His strong steady hands rubbing her shoulders. Ever so slowly she turned her head up to look at him and regretted she ever had. She didn't see the friend she had always known, she didn't see the companion that walked in most of her steps, she saw the look of a man taken back twenty five years hunger plagued those eyes. There was no doubt in her mind or in her body that he wanted her. But just as suddenly as she had seen the look, it was gone. Her gentle knight had returned. That evening he had walked her to her suite, kissed her hand and left her to her thoughts. It was the last time that look of hunger would enter his eyes..._

Clarisse thought about that look and the soft whisper. She had assured herself that he was beyond lusting and waiting for her. But then she had given into him and let her passion overtake her, when once again because of an unguarded moment she had seen that look in his eyes. She had survived it twice before, and only narrowly escaped it this time. That's why when the Prime Minister called, she had looked up to the heavens and praised God that he had taken her away from the hunger. She knew the next time there was no turning back and she had to avoid that at all costs.


	6. Ch6: Lies and Letters

_A Month Later..._

"Hello Charlotte. How are you?" She said pleased that she had reached her assistant.

"Fine your Majesty. Life in Genovia is about the same as it always is. Although it is turning a little colder."

Charlotte paced back and forth hoping beyond hope that the queen would not ask about Joseph this time. Each time she had covered for him, saying that he was in town, or working on security training, and even once she said he was asleep. The queen however, was not a fool and her curiosity was insatiable.

"How is life in Scotland?"

"Fine, the Prime Minister is out of the rehabilitation facility and is able to work for halfdays. I won't need to be here much longer."

"That's wonderful news Ma'am."

"Is Joseph available now? I have a question about the new security system up here and he's my expert."

It was about as much of a stretch on her reasonings as it was for Charlotte to cover.

"He's outside working on the limousine."

"Can you get him?"

"Oh wait I think he drove into town to get a part."

"On a Sunday? Charlotte what are you trying to hide? Where is he? He is an important part of my staff and I will not have him out of contact for over a month."

Charlotte sighed knowing she had no choice. In a way she was almost happy to tell her.

"I'm sorry your Majesty. Joseph left the same day you did. No one knows where he went."

"What? Did he take his motorcycle?"

"Yes and his car."

Clarisse began to panic.

"What about his-?"

"All of his stuff is gone. His house is empty except for furniture. He told Shades that he was taking a leave of absence and put him in charge."

"Why would he do something so foolish? All right Charlotte I will be home as soon as I can manage. You are to call me the minute he returns."

"Yes Ma'am." Charlotte smiled as she hung up the phone. The Queen without emotion? Ha!"

A Week Later...

Clarisse walked into the palace feeling the first sense of relief since she had left. All the familiar sites and smells came back to her and she wanted never to leave it again. She had sent her ladies maids to unpack her luggage and was told that Charlotte had the day off to prepare for her party that evening. After getting the updates from Shades on security detail and on Mia's safety, Clarisse headed to the familiar side door. Taking the key from her pocket she unlocked the door and walked into the small house.

Everything seemed undisturbed but the little touches were gone. The picture of his father in his military uniform and his mother in a polka dot dress were gone from the fireplace. His swords were gone from the wall behind the sofa. The pictures of Mia too were gone. Next she walked into his room where she had slept only a month before. Again the little touches were missing. It was the frame on his bureau that caught her eye. It was a picture of him with his arm around her smiling. She recognized it as the gala they attended for her cousin Camilla's wedding. She too had this picture in an album. Beneath the picture was an envelope.

_My Dearest Clarisse,_

_ I knew you wouldn't be able to resist looking in here for my belongings, so I felt it safe to leave this letter here. You and I have been friends for many many years and I have treasured it. But you see I have a problem that I can't seem to rid myself of. I'm in love with you._

The line took her breath away and she traced it with her fingers before going on...

_Loving you had never been a problem before because you were married. It was safe to love you because I couldn't have you. However, when King Rupert passed away, I had no choice but to be there for you and that only made things harder. I thought the shared moment that night in the gazebo was merely your loneliness, and my unwillingness to control myself so I shrugged is off. What I now realize is that you've been as tortured as I am. The result of our last night together cannot be excused as lust because I saw it in your eyes. I am willing to love you openly and wanted to tell you. I thought after I left you alone that you might put your fear aside so we could face it together. But after you left me here like a child banished to his room, I realized that it was you that was hoping I'd change my mind. Perhaps you felt that going to Scotland alone would smooth things over between us and that it would all be the same when you returned. Well, as you can see from this letter, it is not. The things I know about you I will take to my grave Clarisse for it also a secret that I too have been affected by. It's tearing me apart so much that I want to go back and finish what I started. Secrets are only kept at the expense of others but what does one do when a shared secret builds a wall? Only broken hearts remain._

_ I do not know where my travels will take me or if I will return to the palace. Right now I need to be away from my memories of you and everything surrounding it. Understand that I still love you now and always but sometimes love isn't enough to keep one's hopes alive. And inside I no longer feel alive, Clarisse._

_ Goodbye My Love, Joseph_

Clarisse dropped to the bed and for the second time she sobbed uncontrollably. What had she done? All this time she had protected the truth and herself with it. She had no idea that it would hurt someone else. She hugged his pillow to herself and continued to weep. What would she do if he never returned? Who would she lean on if not him? How would she go on this time without him? For once in her life she wished she were a peasant. She wished that she could lay in his bed forever and no one would look for her. It was the only thing that seemed logical but yet it wasn't. Instinct kicked in and she knew that her tough exterior was all she had. It would carry her as it always had. But her heart would never mend itself.


	7. Ch7: Duck, Cover, and Recover

_Three Months Later..._

He squinted as she came out the door. Charlotte looked at Shades with a sorrowful look.

"Not a good day?"

"Not a good month."

"Mrs. Logan told me to tell you that you have a phone call."

Charlotte walked down to her office and took the call. She smiled sincerely when she heard the sound of Mia's cheerful voice.

"Hi Char! Whatcha up to?"

"Rewriting the Genovian House proposal again."

"Isn't this the fourth time? Is Grandma adding new stuff to it?"

"No she actually liked the first proposal the best based on what she just told me. Although she doesn't remember that I already gave her that one."

"A little forgetful it seems." Mia noted.

"That's an understatement, Mia. She's been pretty bad since Joseph left. She only comes out of her suite to attend a meeting or an occasion. She's down to one meal a day and has lost considerable weight. I've been told that she walks the floors at night. And well she's been a little snappy with the help. I suggested maybe a retreat or a trip to see you and she nearly took my head off."

"Oh man. She hasn't talked to me in two weeks and before that she said she had a meeting and then practically hung up on me. And still nothing of Joseph?"

"No, and not even Dominic's talked to him. I heard her on the phone the other night calling the hospital to see if he'd been admitted. She scours the paper looking for signs that something has happened to him. I just don't know what to do. She's totally closed off from everyone."

"I'll be back in two weeks for Winter Break. I'll talk to her then. In the meantime can you tell her I called?"

"Yes I will, Princess."

"Uh Char, you're like my best friend in Genovia and only runner up overall to Lily, please don't call me Princess."

"Sorry old habits die hard."

"See you in two weeks. Call me if you hear from Joe."

"I will."

Charlotte had the afternoon off with the queen engaged all day in a meeting with parliament. She longed for days like this more and more. Needing a friendly face she headed to Phillagran for lunch. Dominic always made her feel better. Truth be told he was the only man that she had truly cared for, but he never seemed interested in a relationship.

She had been introduced to Dominic by Joseph a week after she started there 19 years ago. At the time he didn't have the restaurant, just a brand new motorcycle, a roguish attitude, and the sweetest smile she had ever seen. He had been born and raised in New York City but moved to Genovia after he was released from prison. He hadn't claimed innocence, citing that he had been in prison for armed robbery for five years. That was where he had met Joseph. No one but Charlotte knew the details surrounding Joe's imprisonment with the exception of Dominic, and that was a secret she was determined to die with.

In prison, Dominic met Tony Marino and Rico Marvizzi two guys thrown in prison for dealings with the mafia. Because Dom was so big he was regarded as a good guy to keep around. Tony and Rico got him jobs in the prison's soup kitchen with them and taught him how to cook like a Sicilian chef. It became his passion and ten years after moving to Genovia he opened the Dancing Meatball. Formerly the place was called Rigo's, by its owner Malcolm Rigo. Dom was hired to cook and Malcolm favored him so much that he left the restaurant to a very surprised Dom when he died, along with enough money to live his life like a king.

Dom sent half the money he was left to the New York City Police Department to keep kids off the streets, and then he fixed up the restaurant.

"Hiya sweetheart. How are ya?" Dominic said as Charlotte sat at the usual table.

"Not great."

"You lookin a little pale there. You gettin sick?"

"I hope not."

"Life at the palace gettin tough on ya?" He said half teasing.

"That's an understatement. Please tell me you've heard from Joe."

"Nothin. But look he's a big boy, when he's ready to come home he will. He loves Clarisse ya know?" (Dom called her by first name stating that the only Monarch he served was God, although he thought very highly of her.)

"I know but she's tearing herself apart. He's never been away from her in twenty years."

"Then maybe it's for the best, huh?"

"You're just saying that because you're not in the middle."

"You wound me, darlin. I am in the middle. Joe's the closest thing I got to a brotha and you're my best girl Letti."

She smiled at his affectionate nickname.

"Let me get you you're favorite chicken parmasian and a glass of red wine and you'll feel better. By the way, when's that fancy ball of yours?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Yeah good. Hope you have fun with Mr. Tuxedo." He said and walked off. Charlotte wondered if it was jealousy she heard in his voice. She hoped it was.

Clarisse looked in the mirror again trying to figure out if the dress was too revealing of her breasts. It was the third dress she had put on. Poor Olivia was running rampant trying to get her ready for the ball. Sighing she looked left then right in the mirror, and finally sat on her bed. What was the use anyway? She realized the only reason that she was so indecisive was that she had no one to please tonight. She knew what dresses made Joseph do a double take and always made her choice based on that. With no one to secretly entice, she was at a loss.

Finally settling on a midnight blue backless with sequins, she made her way downstairs to await her limo. In the back of her mind she somehow hoped this would be a fairytale and that he'd miraculously appear. It was that hope that finally made her smile.

"Charlotte you look sensational. Purple was never a good color for me, but with your skin tones and with the diamonds, it looks wonderful."

"Thank you, your Majesty. You look grand and wonderful too."

"Thank you Charlotte. I really don't want to be there but I have no choice. Are you riding with me?"

"No ma'am Marcus is coming for me."

"He's certainly handsome and charming."

Charlotte smiled and both of the ladies walked outside. Marcus had just arrived. He had black hair, dark eyes, and a charming smile. He was nearly six feet tall and a gym enthusiast. In his tux he was a dream.

"Your Majesty." He said kissing her hand. Then he reached for Charlotte's.

"How are you Marcus?"

"I have a beautiful date and a limousine so I'm perfect."

He bid the queen farewell and led Charlotte to the car. Clarisse smiled. At least one of them was happy. She got into the limo and noted that the shade was drawn to the driver. A hope began to build inside of her as she pressed the down button.

"Good evening, your Majesty." Clarence said from the driver's seat.

She sat back in disappointment. There was still time.

One thing Clarisse always hated about the ball was the amount of noise. Even though she had attended at least a thousand parties of this nature, she never quite got used to it. The room was filled with false laughter, gossip, dull waltzing music, and what she hated the most was the women that oozed all over her. That was the reason she always loved Joseph being her escort. He never gave his attention to all the silly females who after too much alcohol would follow him around. This relieved Clarisse that at the end of the day, he was in bed alone as she was.

Sometimes at night he'd call her after he lay down just to see how she was. And he'd always end the conversation with "Sleep well Clarisse, I'm still on duty." She'd reply "Stay upright in your saddle noble Knight Joseph." and then with a smile she'd hand up. But there had been no late night calls in nearly five months. She stopped walking by his house on her way to the stable. She no longer answered her phone hoping to hear his voice on the line. The only thing she kept was his pillow that still smelled of him and the picture he had left behind.

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty are you all right?"

Clarisse came to life as Asana smiled at the distant queen.

"Oh Asana I am sorry. I was wondering where I left Maurice's leash this morning."

"I do hope you're talking about a dog."

She laughed at the young Princess. Asana was a breath of fresh air. She was always smiling, kind-hearted, and extremely honest.

"So when is Princess Mia returning to Genovia? I'm anxious to meet her face to face."

"You know I'm not exactly sure. I've been too busy to talk with her."

"You mean too busy worrying about Joe? I, maybe able to help you. Can we talk privately?" Asana boldly asked.

The queen escorted Asana out onto the back balcony. Carefully checking to ensure no one was near, she waited for Asana to continue.

"At the request of a mutual acquaintance and since my father is the head of Santha Sequesters, (a group of men that did underground work to subdue pirating across the Genovian sector, also an elite group of spies much like that of James Bond) "I was able to do some research and found that Joe's been checked into a small hospital on the coast of Venezia."

"Oh my goodness! What happened? Is he all right?"

"Yes, he was in a motorcycle accident. From what I hear he drove himself off a cliff and landed in the surf below. His arm thankfully was the only thing broken."

"Asana, I have to go to him."

"I thought you might say that so I arranged for you to leave at three am from Luna's Cove. My brother Macai will take you to him. Your security detail will escort you to the cove."

Clarisse wrapped her arms around Asana and tears fell.

"I am so happy that he's all right. How did a girl of only twenty-two get to be so wise?"

"I'll eventually have a country of my own to run. I have to start somewhere."


	8. Ch8: Ice Cold Persuasion

"I'll kill you! If you tell anyone of what happened I'll kill you!"

"No Joseph don't hurt me! Please!

"I'll cut your throat and then I will take over Genovia!"

The knife penetrated her flesh quickly. She lay in a puddle of blood. The look on his face was pure evil.

Joseph sat up quickly in the bed. His face and his body covered in sweat. The pain in his arm aching. Since he had taken the fall, the dream had become more vivid, more intense, and now completely deadly. He could see the sky was beginning to lighten. He had escaped the madness of the night, one more time. He said a silent prayer that Clarisse was all right and that the dreams would stop.

He stood at the window watching the morning surf ebb and flow. Despite the fact that he had almost met his death in those waters, he loved it like a boy that loves pirates. When he had been a teenager he wanted to be in the Navy so he could work in submarines. A fateful meeting a few wrong decisions had put a permanent end to that dream.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. Turning around he had to blink a few times before he realized she was really standing there. He couldn't get the words out. She ran to him throwing her arms around his neck. Letting her cling to him momentarily was like heaven. There wasn't an ounce of him that hadn't missed her. But it wasn't that easy. He wrenched her arms from his body.

"Joseph? What is it?"

"I don't want you here Clarisse."

"What?"

"Go back to the palace. I don't know how it is you found me, but I want you to go."

She looked into his eyes. Those eyes seemed so cold.

"I can't just leave you here. You've been gone so long."

"Of my own choosing. This is none of your concern."

"None of my concern? How dare you? I've been worried about you. Worried that you were dead or that you were hurt and couldn't come back. And all you can say is it's none of my concern? Whose concern is it than?"

"I'm not going to fight with you. I'm asking you to leave. If you try to come here again I will leave. Consider that carefully, Clarisse. Five months of pain does a lot to a man's thinking. Now go. I can't have anything else to do with you right now. Goodbye."

He turned back to the window waiting to hear the door close behind her. When he turned around he saw the tears in her eyes. The pain that was there nearly sent him over the edge. He loathed himself for it but there wasn't anyway he could make her understand.

"I cared for you. I just didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to feel. Please Joseph. If you turn me away now, I - I simply have no idea what will become of us."

"Us, Clarisse? There is no us. You made that clear. I gave you everything. I tried. There are things you don't understand. Things about me you don't understand. Even things I'd forgotten until I was left alone. How could I even think that I loved someone like you? That I had any right to you. Go on now, Shades will protect you. He's a good man."

She tried to speak again but he turned away from her coldly and she realized there was no turning things around. Walking to him she laid a single kiss on his bare shoulder.

"Stay upright in your saddle noble Knight Joseph." She whispered to him and walked from the room.

If she had stayed another moment more she would've heard him reply, "Sleep well Clarisse, I'm still on duty."

Roses, they were simply everywhere. In her suite, in her bathroom, on her bed, everything covered in roses. The scarlet colors of these magnificent flowers were nothing compared to the color in her cheeks. She read the card aloud to herself again

_ Red is the color of every rose in this room. Red is the color of which they will bloom. Red is the heart that beats only for you. Red is the color of love that for you darling is true._

_ All My Love, Marcus_

"Whoa baby! And I thought the prettiest roses grew in the Genovia Gardens."

Charlotte spun around at the familiar voice.

"Princess! But you aren't supposed to be home for another two weeks."

"I may have fabricated the truth a little bit." She said hugging Charlotte.

"Why didn't you call? I could've had Clarence pick you up from the airport."

"And miss the chance to rent one of those Z-28 motorcycles? Not a chance. Are all these from Marcus?"

Charlotte blushed again. "Yeah."

"So I take it the dating life's been great."

"He's a wonderful man. Very generous and romantic."

"Why don't you sound that thrilled about it?"

"I don't know. I should be right? He's got everything. Money, good looks, a nice car, charm all of that. Why am I having problems accepting all of it?"

"I see two possibilities. One, you are used to being in service of royalty; so enjoying that treatment is hard. Two, a certain Italian Chef comes to mind and I don't mean Chef Boyardee."

"Dom? No. We're just friends. Besides he's been quite encouraging of Marcus. Even invited him to dinner at the restaurant last week."

"Sounds like he wants to size him up. But either way, don't give in too quickly. Let Marcus have his turn at least."

"Amelia?" Mia turned to see her grandmother in the doorway of Charlotte's room. It had been nearly five years since she had heard that name.

"Surprise Grandma! I came home early."

"You should've called."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprises are irresponsible. What if I hadn't been home when you returned?"

"Then I would raid the fridge, swim in the pool, and run naked through the palace until you returned."

The joke was wasted on the queen. Instead of a smile she got an explosion.

"I can't understand you. You're going to be queen and yet you act like an adolescent. Is it too much to ask that my granddaughter call before she arrives? Has your mother not educated you on manners?"

Mia's mouth hung open. Never had she been so cruel or cold. Without another word Mia grabbed her bags and walked from the room. After another minute of silence, so did Clarisse.

Mia was determined to avoid her grandmother at all costs and refused to dine with her or visit her for any reason. The great thing about staying at the palace was you could almost escape everyone. After a few days she became lonely. Charlotte had been with Marcus more often than not. Joe was gone and her grandmother had turned to a monster. She dialed the phone hoping to catch her mom at home before realizing that she was teaching an art class on Friday nights.

Picking up her picture of Fat Louie she said to him, "I should've stayed home for winter break. This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life."

She picked up her keys from the dresser, grabbed her jacket and headed to the garage. She needed a friendly face and she knew where to find it.

"He took a few days off. Flew back to Brooklyn last night. I guess his nephew was real sick."

Mia looked at the short redheaded lady in disappointment. This was the last thing she wanted to hear. She thanked the woman and left the Dancing Meatball feeling a little lonely. She thought back to five years ago when she wanted nothing more but to be invisible. That Mia would've been thrilled that no one was around to talk to. But this Mia had grown to need people and when she was stuck in a large country all alone, she felt like a grain of sand trying to reach the sun. She turned the car toward the beach, turned the stereo on and drove away.


	9. Ch9: Teach Me to Dance

Clarisse returned to her room saddened that she hadn't been able to find her granddaughter. She hadn't meant to be short with her, but the tiniest things angered her these days. She missed Joseph terribly and wished they hadn't had the encounter that they did. Over and over Clarisse replayed it in her mind. Why had he been so cold? Why had he driven off the cliff? Where was he now? The torture was almost unbearable. She closed the curtains of her room and sat quietly in the darkness. She reached for the stereo on her shelf and turned it to song thirteen. This was the norm for her lately. It was the only image of happiness she had right now.

_ "Clarisse! Stop daydreaming!" He laughed._

_ "Sorry Darling I was just trying to get a feel for the music." She smiled back at Rupert._

_ "Ok Joseph hit the button again. Let's try it."_

_ The music came alive and Rupert took her hand again. She did all right at first but then she moved with the right foot instead of the left and sent her and her husband to the floor in a heap._

_ "I'm sorry Rupert, how can anyone dance without lyrics? I can't step correctly."_

_ "You have to learn it that way, Clarisse. All the galas are played to classical music. You're an expert at avoiding it but you simply cannot do that forever."_

_ "King Rupert?" The lady said entering the room._

_ "Yes Leona?"_

_ "The Prime Minister called and asks that you join him and his Scottish dignitaries in Palvo this week."_

_ "How did that old bugger manage to get them here so fast? Ah no matter I'm eager to show them how strong Genovia is. You don't mind do you, Clarisse?"_

_ "No of course not. The boys are at summer camp and I can use this week for a holiday."_

_ "And learn to dance. Joseph you're a skilled dancer. I'm giving you one week to teach my wife here how to dance properly."_

_ "As you wish sir."_

_ "Good. I'll leave you to it." Rupert kissed Clarisse and made his exit._

_ "Shall we begin now?" Joseph asked._

_ "Tomorrow. I'm tired of stepping on toes for today."_

_ "As you wish your Majesty." He kissed her hand and left the ballroom._

_ She could feel her cheeks flush as he exited the ballroom._

_ The next day he appeared in the ballroom wearing black slacks and a white shirt that was loosened three buttons from the collar. The sight of him made her insides mush._

_ "Your Majesty if I may speak freely?"_

_ "By all means."_

_ "I noticed your problem almost immediately despite what the king had said. You are unfamiliar with the music and therefore you're body isn't able to flow in accordance. I can teach you how to dance with the music you know and when you've become sufficient I will teach you how to dance to anything."_

_ "This ought to be interesting." She thought to herself. "How does he know what music I like?"_

_ As if reading her mind he said, "I took the liberty of investigating your music collection and have taken a few selections based on that. We'll start out slow with a simple repetitive beat."_

_ He pressed the play button on the stereo and a slow but very familiar song began. Clarisse recognized this as Anne Murray's "Could I Have This Dance." _

_ Joseph put his hand on her waist and took her other hand, while her opposite hand was placed on his shoulder._

_ "Now you know the steps and can silently count off in your head. The lady has the easy part. It is my job to make your body go where I want it."_

_ The statement brought her butterflies to full beating force._

_ "Here we go." He said._

**_I'll always remember the song they were playing_**

** _The first time we danced and I knew_**

** _As we swayed to the music and held to each other_**

** _I fell in love with you._**

**_Could I have this dance_**

** _For the rest of my life_**

** _Would you be my partner everynight_**

** _When were together it feels so right_**

** _Could I have this dance for the rest _**

** _Of my life_**

_ "Beautiful, beautiful. I knew I could make you dance."_

** _I'll always remember that magic moment_**

** _When I held you close to me_**

** _As we moved together_**

** _I knew forever_**

** _You'll all I'll ever need_**

_ **Could I have this dance**_

** _For the rest of my life_**

** _Would you be my partner every night_**

** _When were together it feels so right_**

** _Could I have this dance for the rest _**

** _Of my life_**

_ By the end of the song, Joseph had wrapped his entire arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He didn't hold her tight but the possessiveness in his grasp was unmistakable. She wondered what he was thinking at that very moment. It was rare that Joseph showed any emotions, and he'd never acted as if she made a difference to him other than as an employer._

_ As the song wrapped with its last chorus she could feel his hand begin to caress her lower back and his breathing began to come more raggedly. She prayed that he wouldn't be able to feel her heart pounding in her chest. When the song finished he quickly released her and stepped back._

_ "As you can see, if done correctly dancing can become quite intimate. That was what I was trying to show you. All right let's try something faster now. We won't get too hasty, just a bit faster."_

Clarisse stared out the window. The rain was beating hard against the window. The memory of that first dance was still very vivid. Joseph had taught her the impossible. Dancing was something that no member of family, parliament, or royalty could teach her. But in one week she was dancing with the best of them. No dance however, felt as good as the dance in Joseph's arms. He had a delicate calmness to him that eased her nerves. As she remembered his smile, she began to cry. She opened the windows and let the rain saturate her; crying his name into the thunder. She lay down on the balcony and cried, wishing only to be released from her burden of loving him.


	10. Ch10: Christmas Confessions

"Your Majesty?" Olivia said kneeling down next to her.

"Olivia? Oh I tripped from the step."

"Let me help you up."

She helped her stand up and move to the bed. Quickly she grabbed a towel from her bathroom and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you."

Clarisse retreated to the comforts of her bathroom. She asked Olivia to arrange a hot bath for her and asked that she not be disturbed by anyone but Mia.

The hot water felt like heaven on her skin. Her entire body trembled as the chill burned out of her. She moaned with pleasure as the chills continued to create tiny bumps on her shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw a nervous Mia standing in the doorway.

"Grandma? Can I talk to you?"

"Of course Darling."

"I'm really sorry I came unannounced. I know I have a lot to learn and-"

"Mia say no more. It is all me and my stuff. I was cold and cruel and you didn't deserve that. Listen let me get out and dry off and I will meet you on the balcony for tea. Will you ask Olivia to bring some tea and sandwiches?"

"You got it." Mia said feeling the first bit of relief since her arrival.

A while later Clarisse joined Mia on the balcony extending from her room. The air was warm and comfortable. Not a cloud dared sneak across the sky. The balcony was one of Clarisse's favorite places because from there she could see Lake LaTreau, her kingdom, and the gardens complete with fountains. She loved fountains.

After she took in the view of the kingdom, she sat down across from Mia while Olivia poured the tea.

"Thank you Olivia. That will be all. You may take the rest of the afternoon off as I am not planning to do anything but talk with my granddaughter."

"As you wish your Majesty." She bowed and left the room.

"Now that we're alone tell me how is school so far?"

"Classes are harder and I have a class on public forum speaking, but thanks to you and Joe I-"

She stopped dead in her tracks after she said Joe's name. She had practiced all afternoon and yet with one sentence she slipped. It was a dreaded mistake when she saw the look on the queen's face.

"I'm sorry, Grandma."

"No no stop apologizing. His name is bound to come up eventually. I just have to work on my execution."

"What happened Grandma? Why did he leave?"

Clarisse, always fiercely protective of herself wanted desperately to hide the truth but the eyes of her son reflected from Mia's and she hadn't been able to talk about it since it occurred.

"Joseph wanted things to advance in our friendship. I knew that. I've known that for many years. I was afraid however, that people would think of me as insufficient or losing my edge or that somehow he would take priority and that I couldn't rule Genovia effectively. I was wrong of course but I didn't know it then. The night before I went to Scotland we had another discussion about us and frankly I was cold with him. I didn't have to go to Scotland, the Prime Minister has several people that could've done the tasks I performed. It was however, my escape. I didn't have to face him, or put him off. Duty called and I was safe again. He'd realize that he wouldn't be first in my life and that when I returned all would be as it was."

"But he left instead."

"Yes. I hadn't realized that in trying to keep myself sheltered that I would force him out. Never dreamed that he would leave. He never had before." She sighed deeply holding in her anguish. "And then I saw him that night."

Mia's eyes went wide.

"You saw him? What? Really?"

"Yes he's in a hospital in Venezia. I don't know all of the details except he drove his motorcycle off a cliff." She stood up and looked out over the kingdom again. "When I found out where he was I was almost relieved. He hadn't come home because he was hurt. I rushed to the hospital he was staying at, just wanting to say how much of a fool I'd been. I rushed through the doors of his room and he stood there just looking at me."

"Is he ok?"

"Nothing more than a broken arm. Not a scratch on him. But he was cold Mia. He said he didn't want me there. He wasn't sure if he was ever coming back. Threatened to leave if I returned to see him again. And I left him there wishing he'd come after me. He hates me now. I can't change that, and I don't know what to do."

She hadn't realized that she was crying. Mia walked over to her and held her grandmother tightly.

"I love him Amelia. I really do. I can't sleep anymore. I can't do anything that takes my mind from him. I thought being with him would be too much of a burden. Being without him is far worse."

"Grandma, remember when I liked that boy Josh Bryant in High School? I thought he was everything, handsome, funny, and popular. What I found out the hard way was that Josh was a jerk. I saw what I wanted to. Maybe it's the same way with Joe. Maybe outside these walls he's not the man you know. Maybe there's more to it."

"Obviously not. But I can't seem to get past him. And what's more is everyone thinks I'll fall apart so I am left to do nothing, to be alone. All I do is think of him."

"All right let's make some changes. Christmas is two weeks away. I want to decorate, trees, lights, candy canes, music all over the place. You can help Charlotte and I with that stuff. Then we can go to Sunnyvale next weekend and do our shopping. This is the first year I can be extravagant."

Clarisse hesitated then smiled, "Let's do it Darling."

"I have one more request and this is going to be tough but it's what you need. I want you to have lunch with me and Paul during the week."

"Who is Paul?"

"Dominic's friend. I want you to meet him so you won't feel awkward when he takes you to the Winter Ball on Christmas Eve."

"Absolutely not! Out of the question."

"Too late Grandma. I've already accepted his invitation on your behalf. He's nice, and sweet, intelligent and if I say so myself a great looking guy. In fact I thought he was Robert DeNiro when I met him."

"Robert who?"

"Oh, nevermind I'll show you later. Either way you need to show the people of Genovia that the queen isn't weak or in distress. You need a strong man on your arm and Paul is just that.

Clarisse sighed. She knew she wasn't going to squirm out of this. Finally she looked at her granddaughter.

"They better play a lot of Bing Crosby at the ball. I am not dancing to endless renditions of Frosty the Snowman!"

The smile on Mia's face was all the encouragement Clarisse needed.

The week seemed to pass quickly. The entire kingdom was full of holiday spirit. Lights of every color adorned the hallways. There were so many lights outside that the fire department rushed out to the palace one night fearing it was on fire. Inside Christmas trees were found in all the main rooms. Mia insisted on buying stockings for every employee in the palace and adding their names to it. This project kept Charlotte, Mia, Olivia, and Clarisse up to their necks in glitter and glue. When Clarisse was on the phone, Mia took the liberty of making one for Joseph. Miracles came in doubles on Christmas and Mia hoped for a triple.

Mia, Charlotte, and Clarisse left for Sunnyvale on Saturday morning. The hour-long ride was something that Mia had enjoyed every Christmas. The villagers loved to decorate their town and it was Clarisse's favorite place to shop.

"Oh I love this song!" Clarisse said as they sat in the local cafe drinking hot chocolate.

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause_

_ Underneath the mistletoe last night_

_ She didn't see me creep_

_ Down the stairs to have a peak_

_ She thought that I was tucked up_

_ In my bedroom fast asleep_

_ Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_

_ Underneath his beard so snowy white_

_ Oh what a laugh it would have been_

_ If daddy had only seen_

_ Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

Charlotte and Mia laughed as Clarisse did her best to imitate Jimmy Boyd's voice.

"I thought White Christmas was your favorite Christmas song Grandma?"

"Oh it is because Bing well he's Bing and-" She suddenly blushed brightly.

"Ah so you have a thing for Bing! Wow Grandma, now I know why you start caressing the pillow when we watch White Christmas. That's hilarious."

Mia started laughing again till Charlotte stepped in.

"Just like you kissing the pillows when Matt Damon appears in Dogma."

Mia stopped laughing.

"Charlotte you were sworn to secrecy!" She laughed. "But we can't forget about your love affair with John Goodman in Arachnaphobia. Or as you call him The Bug Babe!"

By this point all the ladies were laughing hysterically. Had they paid attention, they would've known they were being watched from the outside window. He put the hat back on his head, started the motorcycle and road back to his quarters.


	11. Ch11: Dining With DeNiro

Clarisse was glad that she had bought a new outfit on their shopping weekend. Everything in her closet filled her with disgust. She owned more peach, powder blue, and mint green colored things than she liked to admit. Wearing those colors had prompted notice from Joseph more than once. If she had her way she'd have all those colors removed and start over but something kept her from doing that.

She stood looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a pair of white slacks with a burgundy colored long sleeved shirt and a pair of flats. This was her preferred method of dress despite the fact that ladies of royalty normally wore dresses. The sudden knock on the door startled her.

"Come in."

"Hi grandma, you ready for lunch?"

"As ready as I can be I suppose."

"Glad you watched Analyze This with me. Wait till you see this guy."

"Well I hope he isn't as foul-mouthed as Paul Vitti."

"He's charming. Besides DeNiro plays a lot of mafia movies. It's just the script. I've heard he's a really nice guy."

"That would be wonderful except I'm not have lunch with Mr. DeNiro."

"Relax."

Mia came down the stairs first to see Paul pacing somewhat nervously. He had red and white carnations, which were Clarisse's favorite. When finally Clarisse was announced and stood beside Mia she nearly fell over. The man was gorgeous! Jet black hair with a pinch of grey at the temple, brown eyes, a nice smile, tailored together with a black suit with a white undershirt, no tie. In spite of herself Clarisse smiled genuinely at the man. Mia stood next to Clarisse and whispered.

"DeNiro, right?"

"Cookie cutter." Was all she said as he took her hand in hers and kissed it.

"Your Majesty. It is wonderful to finally meet you in person. My name is Paul Leoni. I dare say I've been a fan for many years."

"I didn't realize queens had fans." She said with a smile.

"Well if not then I'll be the first."

Mia walked outside to the car awaiting them. After Clarisse sat down next to Paul, Mia closed the door and waived as the car drove off.

_That was a dirty trick! Have lunch together indeed!_

"I arranged for us to eat at The Flamingo, but if there's another place you'd like to go, I eat anything."

"No no The Flamingo is a lovely place to dine. I am fond of the fountains."

"Me too. The dancing flamingos and also the parrot bay they created out of the red glass. In fact in America there is a company that sells Parrot Bay alcoholic beverages. My nephew told me that the president of that company got the idea from here."

"Fascinating! Genovia is a small country but we've made our mark all over the world. So tell me Paul what do you do?"

"I'm a defensive coach for the Venezia Vultures. It's a football team. One of the few high schools that offers American sports here in Genovia."

"That's the pigskin oblong ball that men in helmets fight over right?"

He laughed at her description.

"That's fairly accurate your Majesty."

"Please just call me Clarisse in another two years I will no longer be queen and I prefer that my friends address me as such."

"Glad to hear that you already consider me a friend."

She didn't know why but she felt comfortable with Paul. It struck her later that he spoke to her like a person and not a monarch. He was also gentle and humorous. These were qualities that she admired in men. Barbaric, egotistical men belonged in battle or on society pages not in her company.

Their lunch went so well that it continued well into the evening. Clarisse suggested a walk through Magnotta Park where the pond was frozen over. The snow had fallen and the park looked like a wonderland. He bought her a cup of hot apple cider and they sat under a covered rest area to watch the skaters.

"It's been a lovely evening. It seems so long since I've had a decent night out."

"I'm honored that you agreed. Dom said you were really down to earth."

"He's a dear man but he's the one that should be treated like royalty. His breads and sauces are delicious!"

"Agreed. No one puts it up finer."

They sat in silence for a while just watching the skaters. Clarisse felt herself smiling, inspite of herself. That was until she saw a man on the ice with a child of around five, helping to skate on the ice. Although he was clean shaven and shorter than him, the minor resemblance of his bald head, reminded her of Joseph. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Paul wasn't oblivious to the sudden change in her position or facial expression. He feared that she would suddenly run from him so some quick thinking saved the situation.

"You know it's kinda cold out here and I hadn't prepared us to walk in the snow. What's say we call it a night? I have early practice with the kids tomorrow in the gym."

Clarisse was instantly relieved. She graciously accepted his outstretched hand and they began their walk back to the warm car. Once inside he began to explain his coaching job and how Dominic had convinced him to move to Genovia.

"I'd never even heard of this place. I thought he had to be out of his mind. Dom and I grew up in Brooklyn. Then all of sudden he moves to another country."

In listening to his tale of going from the Big Apple to the Great Pear country, it suddenly occurred to Clarisse how she had met Dominic.

_ "Joseph I don't know why we can't just eat at the palace. There isn't anything in Philigran that the chefs can't make here."_

_ "Ah but alas there is something. Now I know it's your birthday and everything but I'm making the plans right now. You sit here and I'll tell Clarence where to take us."_

_ Twenty minutes later the car came to a stop outside a restaurant that had a mobster looking man shooting at a hopping meatball. The place was called The Dancing Meatball. Joseph opened the door for her and helped her out._

_ When they entered the restaurant a man that was well over 6'3" and at least 300lbs came from behind the counter. He picked Joseph up off the floor in a monster hug._

_ "Hey Paisano, how ya doin?"_

_ "Better than you ya swelled up salami."_

_ The man laughed deeply and Clarisse understood quickly that this man meant the sun and the moon to Joseph._

_ "Dominic Ragusa this is Queen Clarisse Renald. Clarisse this is Dom, my best Paisan from New York."_

_ "It's nice to meet you Mr. Ragusa."_

_ "Uh Dom please if you don't mind Ma'am and it's nice to meet you."_

_ He seated them at a table toward the back. Clarisse ate better there then she ever had in her life. She loved the Scungili and the spinach Manicotti. Joseph had chicken fettucini alfredo and a caesar salad. For dessert, which Clarisse thought she had no room for after her divine dinner was a thick slice of coffee syrup drizzled cheesecake._

_ Not only was the food divine but she remembered feeling like a person rather than a queen. Dom called her by first name from the moment he addressed her and Clarisse liked him so much she never corrected him. It had been a wonderful evening._

"Paul do you know Joseph?" She asked in the middle of his explanation about touchdowns.

"Yeah I do. Although probably not as well as Dom does."

"So you aren't close?"

"Joe's a good guy don't get me wrong but I'm not exactly up on the hierarchy of his best friends."

"Oh." Was all she could say in disappointment.

When they reached the palace, Paul helped Clarisse out of the car and inside. After reaching the steps in the hallway he took her hand as he had done before and kissed it gently.

"Would you like to have lunch tomorrow?" She asked quickly. "We could eat here."

"I can't think of a better way to spend the afternoon. My kids will be done with practice by eleven. Would one o'clock be all right?"

"I have a meeting with some executives tomorrow morning. I'll make sure Lord Palimore doesn't try to give a speech on his new dietary supplements. I'll have Charlotte arrange lunch."

"Till tomorrow then."

"Till tomorrow."

Mia smiled from her hiding place. Her plans were going perfectly.

The week went by flawlessly and quickly. Clarisse and Paul spent time together everyday. He arranged his schedule around her queenly duties. She didn't like to admit it to herself or anyone else but he had been the only man to make her smile. But it was still something in Paul's eyes that made her miss Joseph.

It was the night before the Winter Gala approached that he asked her what had been burning in his mind. They had just finished dinner in the main dining room.

"Clarisse?"

"Paul?"

"Tell me about Joseph."

She'd been watching the fire and musing about the following evening. But at the sound of his name coming from another man's lips, she suddenly felt cold.

"I don't think that we need to go into that."

"I do. I can't continue with this if you can't tell me about him."

Clarisse had no idea why or even how she started telling him but within a two hour time period, he knew all of the details of the man that controlled her heart. What she had told Mia was the truth but what she told Paul was an inside look into her own fears. He was patient and listened quietly. He never interrupted as he was intrigued by her honesty. It was the confirmation that he had waited for.

"Shall I get you your coat?" She asked after concluding the story of her tirade on the help.

"Why? Am I going somewhere?"

"Surely this must seem pathetic to you. You're certain of your future, your life, your heart. I'm not."

"Clarisse listen, no one can tell the future. There's no crystal ball in my house, nor am I psychic. Joe means something to you. He's a part of your life more than half of your life has been with him. But just because there's an occupant in your heart doesn't mean it's closed. You're a charming, wonderful, beautiful, intelligent lady. I'm not afraid of that and neither is he from what you've said."

Finally she felt free. Someone had finally told her that it was ok to miss him and love him. She wasn't being scolded and told that she was being a dragon lady. She was simply a woman with emotions and to this one person that was truly ok.

"Thank you Paul. Thank you for helping me do what I've needed to move on."

He kissed her cheek and then held her in his arms for a long embrace. When finally he pulled back she was smiling.

"Ok so I will meet you at your suite at 7:00pm. And then I escort you to the balcony and we wait to be announced."

"Yes and they better play Bing Crosby." He laughed all the way out of the palace.


	12. Ch12: Holiday Hits

It was the one time of year that Clarisse actually consented to wearing any kind of red. She never liked the color mixed with her red hair but Pascal DiDiaro made her dress every year for the Christmas ball. He always found a way to mix the red in so it flowed naturally. Another change in this dress despite her other gala dresses was the fact that this curved like an elegant evening gown rather than a puffed out lady of the court dress. The man was a genius and knew it well.

The dress was nothing short of gorgeous. This was a bit of a Christmas present to herself as she never saw the gown until the day of the gala. Pascal had been making her dresses for over 25 years so there wasn't ever a fear that he had gotten the measurements wrong. She unzipped the bag and couldn't help but smile. The gown itself was a glimmering silver, from the back where the zipper began stemmed a green and red stripe side by side that ran at a downward angle expanding as is ran through the front, across her midsection and ended at the bottom of the dress in back. Elegant, festive, and sure to make her the center of attention, she loved Christmas.

An hour later her lady's maids left her room after they were certain she looked her best. When he knocked on the door, shivers ran down her spine. She opened the door and felt the shiver increase. Paul was dressed in a black tuxedo with silver tie. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Beautiful." He said and kissed her hand. Her mind of it's own volition went to Joseph. For it didn't matter how wonderful Paul was, her heart simply wouldn't let go of the man that had let her go.

"You look quite distinguished and handsome."

"I was just going for clean."

She laughed as his sense of humor was always refreshing. He held out his arm to her and she took it with a smile. Below them they could hear Brenda Lee singing "Rockin Around the Christmas Tree." Clarisse informed Denny that would announce them, that she was ready but to wait until the song ended. He nodded and stood at the ready.

"You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear voices singin let's be jolly. Deck the halls with bells of holly!" Paul started singing and soon he and Clarisse we singing and dancing in the hallway. She hadn't had so much fun since Christmas two years ago.

_ "Come here! Stop worrying about security and come here I love this song!" Clarisse said pulling Joseph away from Shades._

_ "Take it easy you are the Queen if you want they can play Frank Sinatra all night!" He said laughing._

_ "It's not JUST Sinatra, Joseph. It's Winter Wonderland. It's one of my favorites."_

_ "I thought Bing Crosby's White Christmas was your favorite."_

_ "It is but this is a close second."_

_ "Uh huh right after Jingle Bell Rock, The Little Drummer Boy, Sleigh Ride, The Christmas Song and I think last year's favorite was Rockin Around the Christmas Tree."_

_ She stepped on his foot playfully._

_ "What do you know of Christmas music?"_

_ "Is that a challenge Ma'am?"_

_ "I think it is."_

_ "Oh I can sing all of them. The question is, can you dance to all of them? And how fast?"_

_ She eyed him with a "What are you up to?" look. He let go of her and walked up to Tony the man in charge of the music festivities. She saw Joseph hand the guy a CD and what looked like money. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone turned toward Tony. Joseph returned looking like the cat that ate the canary._

_ "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the her majesty's solo dance. Everyone please step off the dance floor and focus your attention on her majesty. My Queen, this one's for you."_

_ What began was a gentle orchestra version of Silent Night. She was happy that he had picked a gentle waltz. As she slipped into it, the song changed to The Christmas Song, another minute and Frosty the Snowman. The CD went through a minute of at least 10 different songs, each one faster than the next. She wouldn't be outdone by Joseph, if he wanted her to move, it was going to cost him._

_ The next to the last song was "The Little Saint Nick" by the Beach Boys and by this time Clarisse had been twisted, turned, dipped, spun, and had shaken every piece of her body. As the song came to a close, he spun her once more until her back was pressed against his chest just in time for "White Christmas" to play. He had made it the last song and ensured the full version to hold her in his arms the longest. She laughed trying to catch her breath. _

_ "Well you lived up to my challenge. Did I live up to yours?" She teased._

_ "Live up to it? I'm considering changing my workout routine and including you in it. And here I thought you only knew how to waltz. Either way I thought I'd get a little Christmas revenge on you but it was I who was taken by surprise."_

_ She blushed and thought how great a kiss under the mistletoe would be to end a perfect night. Unfortunately she got stuck entertaining some of her guests till nearly 4am and he had gone by then leaving Shades on duty._

"Clarisse are you ready?" Paul's voice suddenly brought her to life. His dimples shined from the corner of his smile.

"Ready."

"Presenting Clarisse Renaldi Queen of Genovia."

She was a vision and he was glad that she felt comfortable with him. After tonight that may not be the case. Paul however, was not a man that feared being alone. He clutched the small black case in his pocket hoping beyond measure that the task he had been sent to do would not fail. After all, how could it fail? He was the one closest to her. He had worked hard to ensure her trust. The rest would be in place. Either way tonight was the night.

Clarisse looked around the room hoping for a glimpse of her granddaughter. She had found it strange that Mia wasn't anywhere to be found all day. Charlotte looked beautiful on the arm of Marcus. But not even Charlotte knew where Mia had gone. She chalked it up to Mia being fashionably late and joined Paul for a dance.

Those eyes usually filled with depth were never more obvious. Cold blooded murder shot through every vein in his body. His eyes locked on his target. If anything went wrong he'd be responsible. It would mean his own death. Silently he waited blending behind the crowd. The evening passed and he watched, waited, burned. It was getting close he knew it. Knew that his partner had taken care of every detail. He hadn't wanted it to happen this way. But in the end he hadn't had a choice, she was in close proximity to too many people. His ears perked up when the song began to play.

"Your Majesty may I have this dance?" Marcus said suddenly stepping up.

His eyes went wide. Something had changed. Something was wrong. This wasn't the plan. He grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Something's up Marcus is dancing with-" He broke off and suddenly he knew. "He's changed his position."

With all his might and force he slammed through the window. She turned to the window shocked to find him there and with such force.

"Clarisse!" He screamed at her.

"Joseph what's wrong?"

The shots fired but before Clarisse could see what was happening, she was slammed to the floor by Paul.

"He's on the balcony!" Joseph screamed into his radio. Paul fired and another three shots fired from the balcony. A thin man fell to his death, blood pooling around him. More shots fired from the stairs, Joe shot him. The ballroom emptied as the spectators rushed to safety. Joseph and Paul ran to the dead man. Suddenly realizing that Clarisse hadn't followed, Joseph whirled around.

"Always have a backup plan, gentlemen." He said with a sneer.

The gun grazed her temple, his hold on her firm.

"Marcus you slime. Or should I call you Ricardo?" Joseph said.

"Clever. Very clever. You nearly ruined my evening. I thought you'd gone off to lick your wounds after diving off that cliff."

"Not as smart as you thought you were. You shouldn't hire a snitch. Especially one that can't drive his own motorcycle. I damn near drove off the cliff, would've been too if it weren't for rock bush." Joseph said trying to seem unaffected by the gun pointed at Clarisse's head.

"Fifteen years I've waited to finish the job my brother started. But I had to wait patiently by when you wouldn't leave her side. Artimus underestimated you and I guess that's why you killed him. But no matter, I got what I came for. And when I'm done taking my pleasure from this peasant that hides behind her crown, I'm going to drown you in her blood." He licked Clarisse's ear and laughed.

Clarisse saw the look in Joseph's eyes. A cold murderous rage spilled from his veins. And then a smile formed on his lips, so evil that it made Clarisse tremble.

"Why are you doing this? I never did anything to your family." Clarisse shouted.

"Oh so innocent are we? You weren't innocent when you murdered my father after he was captured on the north shores. Or does the name Hans Bonarte mean anything to you?"

Clarisse's eyes widened. "No!"

_ "Your Majesty I'm sorry to intrude on you at this late hour but we have a problem?"_

_ "What is it Joseph?"_

_ "Three rogue pirates were captured off the north shore. They robbed and murdered the Filodane family in Cotton Ridge."_

_ "Why are they here?"_

_ "I'm sorry sir but it appears that one of them claims to know you personally and says you employ him."_

_ "Impossible!" King Rupert said. "I do not hire pirates." _

_ The King and Joseph made their way downstairs. Clarisse waited until they were gone. She then dressed and followed secretly behind._

_ "Who are you?" the King thundered in his usual booming tone._

_ "My name is Hans Bonarte, your Majesty."_

_ "And you claim to be in my employ?"_

_ "Uh no Sir. I am in the employ of your Queen."_

_ Clarisse shivered. She HAD hired him. Rupert's ship had sunk off the coast of Finland. A very valuable sword that his father had given him had gone down on that ship. He was miserable at the loss. She met the men in Philigran and they agreed to haul the ship out and recover any valuables upon it. She hadn't known at the time that they were pirates._

_ "That's absurd! Joseph have Gavin and Edward arrest these men." With that Rupert left the room._

_ Clarisse waited until the car pulled away from the palace and followed them on horseback. When they arrived at the jailhouse, Gavin moved to get the prisoners out of the car. One of Bonarte's men had a knife and before Gavin realized that he had gotten free of the cuffs, the knife had pierced his side. Before she realized it, Clarisse had pulled out the small handgun Rupert had given her, and fired. Bonarte clutched his chest and fell to his knees, the third guy raced into the night and was never captured. Edward was the only witness to Clarisse's actions. Before she had time to comprehend what she had done, Edward had her back on her horse heading for the palace._

_ The story said that after Gavin was stabbed, Edward shot and killed two out of three of the pirates. Not one of them ever suspected Clarisse._

"You killed him and for what reason to hide your precious secret? Artimus and I grew up without a father and my mother was never the same. He had a weakness for flesh however and had he not tried to have his way with you, you would've died that night. I saw it all. I was there."

"You might've been clever, Marcus but you were blind to what I knew. And I knew everything. He wouldn't have gotten away with it and neither will you. Remember always have a backup plan." Two massive arms reached quickly around his neck. He couldn't help but release his hold on Clarisse. He fired off two shots as Charlotte dove in front of her. With one swift snap the life drained from his body. Ricardo Bonarte lay dead on the floor.

Clarisse did only what she could do. She ran from the lifeless body into Paul's arms. If Joseph would've felt any smaller, he'd have to be seen with microscope. Paul looked at Joe with a confused look on his face. Obviously not the reaction that either of them expected from her.

"Mia where's Mia?" Clarisse said looking from Paul to Joseph.

"She's with Shades at Dominic's house and quite safe. Your Majesty there is a lot that you need to know but first I need to take care of business." Joseph said.

"Where's Dom?" Paul asked still holding onto the queen.

"I'm here!" He shouted not far from them. "Call an ambulance hurry!"

They all raced over to him kneeling beneath the balcony. At first it appeared that he had been shot, but upon closer examination, a females legs hung across his lap. It was Charlotte.

"Oh my heavens! Charlotte!" The queen cried trying to get to her.

"Angelo get her outta here. Take her to Mia." Joe said to Paul.

"Joseph is she alive?" She said crying.

"Yes, she's been hit in the chest but she's still breathing. Go Clarisse. I'll be there soon."

A normal woman would've fought this wanting to be there to ensure Charlotte was ok. But the grandmother yearned to see her granddaughter and the queen in her took back over.

"You will promise me you'll be there." She said grabbing Joseph firmly by the sleeve.

"I promise." He said nearly sick with the pain on her face.


	13. Ch13: Truth in the Darkness

The car was already awaiting them. The guests had been dealt with at that point and the media was clawing at the fences. Luckily the police arrived as the queen was getting into the car. Paul got in beside her and gave Clarence the address of where to take them.

"Why did Joseph call you Angelo?"

"It's my real name. Paul is actually my middle name."

"What's going on here? Who are you?"

"I promised Joe that I wouldn't tell you anything until he was there. Let me tell you only that Joe loves you with all his heart Clarisse. So much so that he would've died in that room to protect you."

"I'm not sure I trust him right now and I don't know that I'll ever be able to trust him again. And as far as things go I'm not sure I trust you either."

"I figured you'd say that. But regardless I did what I had to, to protect you and even if you end up hating me and hating him, neither one of us would change our actions."

She sat in silence staring out the window feeling for the first time since Rupert had died that she had no idea what to do. Too many things had happened tonight that she should've seen. Had she really let her feelings of sadness for Joseph blind her from the chaos in her kingdom? If Charlotte died would she ever be able to live with that? And how did Joseph know so much about past events when she'd never told a soul. Answers, was what she needed and the man that held all of them was now untrustworthy. Relief would not come soon.

The minute the car pulled into the driveway, Mia was out the door, with Shades running after her.

"Grandma are you ok? What happened?"

"Shh easy my darling. I assure you I'm quite all right."

"I didn't want to stay here but Joe made me. He said he might not be able to protect us both."

"He did protect us both, but I'm not certain he can say the same of Charlotte."

"Charlotte? What happened to Charlotte?"

Clarisse couldn't help it so much had happened. She couldn't even say it and Mia broke into tears.

"She's she sobs she's been shot Mia."

"No!! That wasn't supposed to happen! Dominic was supposed to get her out!"

Through her cries Clarisse realized that even Mia knew more than she did.

"Mia, I need to know everything right now!" She said sternly.

"I can't Grandma."

"What do you mean you can't? Am I not the Queen?"

"Yes but we took an oath for your protection and that means the truth too. Only Joe knows the entire story, the rest of us only have our parts in it." Paul explained.

"Seems I have no alternative. I will wait."

Joseph wiped the sweat from his brow as he finally sat down on his motorcycle. His mind said the operation had been a success; his heart however felt the pangs of failure. There had been too many mistakes, too many close calls and in the end a dear friend was critically wounded. He wanted to ride to the hospital but Dominic assured him that he'd call the moment there was any news.

Thanks to Angelo's connections the business with the police had ended quickly. He had left Brass and Sikes to deal with the coroner and such. Now he had to tell Clarisse the painful truth and pray that she'd see the good within it. There was a lot to deal with and he didn't wish to hurt her any longer.

It was after midnight when he finally arrived turning off his motorcycle before he pulled in. The house was quiet and Joseph walked to the front door, used his key and entered. Mia was asleep on the couch. Paul and Shades sat at the kitchen table playing cards.

"Where is she?" He asked nervously.

"Sitting on the Lanai out back." Paul said pointing to the door.

"Why? It must be 30 degrees out there?" He said suddenly worried.

"She insisted, Joe. She's been out been out there for two hours now and refused to come in until you got here. When it started to snow I brought her a blanket and she took it, that's it." Shades confirmed.

"How's Charlotte?"

"Not good. She's still unconscious and lost a lot of blood. Dom's going to call me when he has news. I've got to go talk to her. I trust nothing was discussed."

"No we kept our oath which didn't make her happy. You realize that she doesn't trust anyone right now, least of all you." Paul said standing up from his spot.

"I know Angelo, but right now it's more important that she's safe."

They walked to the back door and Angelo grabbed Joe's shoulder.

"You know she loves you, right? Despite the fact that she came to me, it's you she loves. Be easy on her bro."

Joe nodded and went outside. Clarisse was wrapped in the blanket and quickly wiped tears away when she felt his presence.

"How are you?" He said without sitting down.

"I'm cold and I'm angry but I can't be in the same room with people who have lied to me and I can't stop being angry because no one will break their precious oath. So you tell me Joseph where do we start?"

"At the beginning but first I want you to come inside with me. I know I don't have right to ask anything of you but in the interest that this might take time, I don't want you to get sick."

"Fine, but I'm not sitting in there with them."

"All right but after I tell you everything, you're probably not going to want to be with me either. Let's go upstairs. Dom's got a den up there."

She stood up and allowed him to navigate her upstairs. Her eyes met Angelo's and she felt betrayed but she was still uncertain as to why. They entered the room, she sat on one sofa and he on the other facing each other.

"First, I need you to know that a lot of people had a role in this, not to deceive you but to help me protect you and themselves."

"All right who is involved?"

"I'll get to that. I need to start back many years ago. I'm going to have to take you through some of the past in order for you to understand what has just happened. I'll try to be delicate."

_Clarisse waived goodbye to Rupert as the car drove through the gates of the palace. She'd miss him of course but after a few days she'd slip into a good book and the spa and she'd occupy herself. She turned back to the doors and saw him standing there._

_ "Hello Artimus. I think I'll walk Jacques." _

_ "Very good ma'am. I shall get your dog and meet you at the entrance to the garden."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ Clarisse headed to the garden and awaited her man servant. As she walked she wondered what had happened to George. Normally he was right behind her. She shrugged it off figuring he was close by perhaps with Joseph and that she'd be fine walking with Artimus._

_ Artimus was very handsome. Sleek black hair, a noble chin, tall, muscular. She often wondered why he had applied to be a servant instead of security, but since he had done such a great job, she paid it no mind._

_ They walked in silence the sky cloudy but so frequently in Genovia did the sky look menacing but ended up as gentle as a kitten. She walked along one of the garden streams and hummed to herself. It was a secluded area but a place she enjoyed none the less._

_ "Your Majesty I was just wondering if you feel lonely when the King is gone?"_

_ The question struck her as odd but she again shrugged it off and stopped beneath a large tree to answer him._

_ "A little bit I suppose but I have many things that keep me occupied so I don't dally on things like that."_

_ The rain began to fall and they began to walk more. By the time they were fifteen minutes from the palace, the rain began to pour. Jacques, not being one for rain, took off toward the palace to find shelter. Artimus pulled Clarisse into the gardening shed and shut the door._

_ "My goodness it's really coming down."_

_ "I'm glad we had this time because I want to make sure you aren't lonely anymore."_

_ Before Clarisse could move, he was on her. She was pinned to a ladder, her leg caught between the rungs. She cried out but he laughed in her ear as kissed her neck and grabbed harshly at her breast. He ripped her dress, clawing at her panties. With one swift move she moved to let her knee make contact with his groin. He was far too fast for her. His anger came swiftly and with a powerful blow all went black._

_ When she awoke she was lying in her bedroom. Her head was pounding and she felt fear like no other. Charlotte was there and explained that in the storm she had fallen and struck her head on a stone. Clarisse hadn't forgotten even a second of what really happened to her but she wasn't sure Charlotte knew so she kept silent._

"The truth of that night was guarded from you. Charlotte and I were the only two that knew about it. That's the way I would've kept it but there was something else that happened that you didn't know about." Joseph explained.

"You mean what happened to Artimus? Charlotte told me that he had gone back to the States. I was worried he would come back again but he never did. All I knew was that something had gone wrong and I couldn't talk to anyone."

"Let me fill in the details you were robbed of. This will be painful I can't shield you from that."

_ Joseph found Clarisse's scarf as he ran through the rain. He had been behind Artimus and the Queen until the rain began to pour and then he stumbled. When he stood back up, they were both gone. He had to find them before it was too late. Earlier that day he had talked to a contact in France that alerted him to Artimus' record of being a hired gun. His interest in the queen however, proved that Artimus wanted more than just a notch on his gun belt. He ran and ran until he came upon the garden shed, a small light flickering inside. When Joseph opened the door it was a site that would take him years to erase. Clarisse lay unconscious on the floor. Artimus' pants around his ankles and mounted on the Queen. Joseph's murdering eyes came to view. He grabbed the man by his ponytail and pulled him backwards. Artimus swung but was no match for Joseph's quick reflexes. The knife pierced his chest quickly._

_ "This isn't over. You might kill me but he'll be back for her." And with that he breathed his last breath._

_ As he stood up Charlotte ran around the corner. She gasped as she looked from the body to Joseph and back again._

_ "What happened?"_

_ He ran to her grabbing her shoulders._

_ "The queen's been assaulted, Charlotte. She been r-raped and she's unconscious."_

_ "What? Oh no we have to call for help."_

_ "No we can't. The press finds out about this she'll never recover. Call Dom tell him to meet us here. We have to get her to her room without people realizing what's happened."_

"Charlotte did what I told her. I carried you back and told your ladies maids that you fallen and hit your head on a rock. You know of course that Charlotte had been a nurse before she started at the palace. She did an exam to make sure you hadn't been injured but the rape was confirmed. Dom and I got rid of the body and we never told you the truth. Not even the King knew."

"Why didn't you tell me? I was so scared he would come back."

"I thought that if I stayed with you after that, that you'd be safe. I vowed that I'd never leave you alone. And I never did. Clarisse no one saw what I did when I opened that shed. I was so afraid for you. When I'd seen that you'd been raped I worried that you might have conceived a child. What would the press think if you had a child from a murderer? And worse what if they followed the trail back to you killing Hans Bonarte,his father."

"But you found out the truth and still hid it from me."

"I was afraid that if the King found out he wouldn't let me protect you anymore. I'd be sent away and then I couldn't ensure your safety. Don't you see Clarisse, the only way I could protect you was to be there."

"Rupert wouldn't have sent you away. George was my head of security then."

"Yes but the King didn't trust George. He was getting old and slow. One night he approached me and asked me to take care of you. Walk in George's footsteps silently. And I did as you well found out at different times."

Clarisse hugged herself and nuzzled her knees to her chin.

"Rupert and I never made love again. Everytime he tried to touch me I'd see images of that night. I was so afraid. I finally convinced him to take a lover. He didn't want to but I couldn't continue to deny him because I was afraid. He thought I'd fallen in love with you but he never judged me or accused me of anything. Eventually I learned that he had a lover in town. But never did he change the way he treated me. I have to thank him for that."

Her tone was beginning to soften and he felt like he was making a breakthrough with her but when she looked at him, her eyes were cold once again.

"How does all this lead up to tonight's events? And why do I feel that everyone is included but me?"

"There's another secret that I've kept hidden from you. You didn't kill Hans, Clarisse. I did."

"What? How? I fired the gun."

"Oh you shot him all right; in the shoulder. He fell to the ground and Edward made you go back to the palace. Edward thought he was dead. When I arrived, Hans had pulled the gun on him. I shot him in the back."

"And this you kept from me also?"

"At the time I felt the less you knew the better. I loved you and I thought if I kept you in the dark you wouldn't try and fix things on your own. I guess I didn't trust anyone but myself. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

She sat staring at him but she didn't feel as angry as she could've been. All she wanted was to know that he was back for good. "So tonight then? How did you know Marcus was Artimus' brother?"

"Let's go back to that night you fell in the tub."

"I don't wish to discuss that night. I'm not certain that I even consider you my friend nevermind that mistake." She said unexpectedly.

The word mistake burned into him like the hot cinders in a fire but still he waited.

"This has little to do with that. It is however a catalyst to these events. I admit that I was disheartened at your rejection. I knew that intimacy had been hard for you and I knew why. I wasn't as mad at you as I was at myself. I felt I had pushed far too hard but I still wanted you. I didn't know how to handle it. When we came from the stable that morning and I saw Marcus I knew. Somewhere inside of me I knew who he was. I played it off calmly and then drove with Mia and Charlotte to town. I told Dom who I'd seen and he agreed to do some checking for me."

"Did Marcus know you?"

"Oh undoubtedly but he didn't realize that I knew him. You see Marcus was only fifteen when Artimus hurt you. He also took after his mother where as Artimus took after his father. But the smile was the same, they both had the same smile and when he looked at Charlotte I knew."

"What did Dominic tell you?"

"Nothing at first although there was an informant that he had gotten wind of. He was staying at the Lanford Inn outside of Venezia. I couldn't let him hang around without knowing of his plans. Dom called the prime minister and arranged for you to go to Scotland to ensure your safety."

"Are you trying to tell me that the Prime Minister was faking his attack?"

"All the way down to the nurse that changed his dressing. Yes."

More and more her anger flared but she realized a fight at this point wouldn't get her much needed answers.

"Then what?"

"I went to Mia and gave her a key to storage bin in San Francisco. In it I left her my most treasured belongings, my Richenbacher guitar, my old leather jacket, papers that granted her heir to my possessions, and a documented letter that told the entire story within it's pages. If anything were to happen to me or you, Mia would have enough evidence to convict Marcus and his family of murder. Understand that I had a hard time turning that information over to your granddaughter but I also knew that she'd be queen and would have the power to see justice was done. Before she arrived I sent a letter to her mother explaining how grave the situation was and that I'd need her to take an oath not to tell you. At this point there were only three players Me, Dom and Mia."

"Charlotte didn't know?"

"Not at that moment. I had to tell her soon after. Angelo and I went to the Inn to catch the informant. When we arrived Marcus was there although we were able to hide without alerting him to our presence. The informant wanted to shoot you point blank and be done with it. It wasn't until I listened to Marcus that I realized how sinister his plot was. There was more to the man then the murder. He had a hatred toward you and wanted you to suffer but I was in the way. Because I was protecting you, his plan was for his man to kidnap Charlotte. He'd win me over saying he'd stay with you while I was trying save Charlotte. I'd be out of the way and he could finish the job. But you and I created his plan for him."

"What do you mean?"

"Knowing you were safe in Scotland, I cornered the informant and attempted to get the plans from him. What I learned was that Marcus planned to kidnap, rape and murder you on the night of the winter gala. That was about as much as I got because he was able escape on a dirt bike. I chased him on mine but it was dark and I wasn't certain of the area. While he was looking back to see where I was, he sped off the cliff. I barely had time to lock my bike and skid. In doing so I slammed my arm into a rock and broke it which helped slow me down but I still fell of the ledge into a rock bush. Angelo who had been following us was able to pull me up with my good arm and got me to a local doctor to have my arm set."

"I liked the other version better." She admitted. When he didn't continue she said, "The one where you were tormented over me and tried to kill yourself."

"And wreck my favorite motorcycle? No way! She didn't break my heart afterall." He said with a wink.

"Anyway I then sent Marcus a letter as his informant saying that he had witnessed a fight with you and I over the phone and that I had quit on the spot. I then penned the letter that you found in my room and I stayed at Angelo's laying low until you came home."

"Angelo meaning Paul?"

"Yes, Angelo is my brother, Clarisse. He's a member of the Santha Sequesters."

"That's the organization that Asana's father is in."

"I think you might be able to piece things together there but I'll fill you in. It was crucial for Marcus to think that you and I weren't speaking and that I wouldn't return. This allowed him to win your trust without harming Charlotte. By then I had already alerted her to who Marcus was. She was afraid but willing to do whatever she needed to protect you. Life would go on as normal. You'd play your role beautifully and Marcus would get closer. Unfortunately you were so miserable to everyone that he had no choice but to get close to Charlotte and have her speak on his behalf."

Clarisse eyed him at that.

"Excuse me? You left not even giving me room to explain. I'm under the assumption from your letter that because I wouldn't sleep with you that you hated me and then you say I was being miserable with people?"

He couldn't stand the look in her eyes anymore. She looked on him as a dog might a flea. Without her realizing it as she stood at the window, he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. For a moment she closed her eyes longing for the feel of him but this soon gaveway to another part of his story still left unfinished. She moved his arms and walked to the other end of the sofa.

"Then I found you and you were so cold. You wouldn't even speak to me."

"Clarisse, think about it. How did Asana get the information on where I was so quickly? Angelo gave it to Lord Grantis. I needed you to find me. Marcus had you followed to the hospital. He was sure that you and I were meeting in secret. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. After that I was so afraid that he'd make a move early, I wasn't sleeping. Finally, Angelo and I devised a plan. He would go in and do exactly what Marcus wanted to do. Get close to you. I called Mia and convinced her to leave school early. I told her all about the man named Paul and how she needed to get the two of you together."

"So all of his role was just an act?"

"On the contrary your Majesty, he adores you. But he's engaged to someone in Venezia."

"I adore him too but I wasn't falling in love with him, he was a constant reminder of you and now I know why."

"Good to know but you should know that he was willing to go as far you wanted him to go if it meant keeping you safe."

He laughed at her expression.

"And tonight?"

"Tonight was too close for comfort. Angelo, Dom, Charlotte, Mia and I met to discuss the plans. Charlotte was more of an insider at this point because she was closest to Marcus. She overheard him talking to someone, and we think that's the gunman, that he was to make his move during White Christmas as Angelo had told the DJ it would be your dance. Dom and I knew the shot would come from the stairs, but then I realized that Charlotte had been setup to hear the conversation on the phone. Angelo had a vest on and a wire. He was heavily padded. When the shooter took his position, Angelo was to throw you to the floor and shield you. Only at very minor risk to himself. What we're unsure about is if Marcus was on to Angelo or if he changed his plans. That's when he asked you to dance and I knew the guy on the stairs was just a decoy. That put you in grave danger."

"You must've figured it out quickly."

"Indeed, it's the reason that I flew through the glass window behind you. Luckily, Angelo was already on you, and Dom got the shooter from upstairs. Angelo took out another one on the balcony and I got the decoy on the stairs. But not before Marcus shot Charlotte as she ran to help you. I had shot Marcus but I thought I had gotten him in the chest. When you didn't follow behind us I knew then that I hadn't. If you had been killed it would've been-"

His voice cracked and Clarisse realized that the impact had just hit him all at once. She sat next to him and put her arm around him.

"But I wasn't killed because you already had one of your knights in a check-mate position. I'm safe."

Those eyes she loved so much looked back at her red and teary but full of love. He stood up and pulled her to him wrapping himself tightly around her.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this months ago?"

He pulled back to look at her.

"Part of me felt that you didn't want me here, that I wasn't good enough for you. But the bigger part was based on sincerity. If Marcus had suspected anything at all from you, he might've killed you on the spot and had the means to do it. I knew it would hurt you but I'd rather you loathe me than to never see this beautiful face again." He said caressing her cheek.

All of the pain, relief, fear, and now happiness that he never stopped caring about her gave in and she acted on it. Wrapping her hand around the back of his neck, she pulled him down to kiss her holding nothing back. The tears ran down her face as the kiss intensified. Finally, he was the one to pull back and just hold her close to him. The dangers of tonight passed, he wasn't sure he could let her go. Amazing things cell phones were.

"Dom? Please tell me you have good news?"

He was silent for a good ten minutes and then said that they'd be right there.


	14. Ch14: Some Enchanted Evening

"She's in surgery right now. It doesn't look good she's lost a lot of blood but he's refusing to give up. Come with me to the hospital?" Joe said to Clarisse after he hung up.

"Ok let's tell the others."

When they came down the stairs, Mia was in tears watching the television. The press it seemed hadn't missed a detail of that night's events. She rushed into her grandmother's arms sobbing as if she were five.

"It's all right my darling. Joe, Paul and your Ragu saved me. I'm fine."

"Is Ch-Ch Charlotte ok?"

"We don't know Princess we are going to the hospital now. Charlotte needs everyone together to get her through this. You coming?" Joe said tenderly.

"The car's running." Angelo informed them from the kitchen.

They all packed into the car and set to the hospital each saying a little prayer that Charlotte would make it.

When they arrived at Genovia General they found Dominic pacing in the waiting room. His eyes bloodshot from crying and he latched onto Joe like he was lifeboat. He too sobbed like a child.

"Joe what if she dies? I've loved her for so long I can't think of losing her."

"Hey stop being an idiot, you think she'll let you off the hook that easily? Come on God will see her through this one and then you better put a ring on that finger."

Mia couldn't help but cry more intensely. The sight of a man as big as a mountain sobbing uncontrollably was nearly enough to send her over the edge. Thankfully the surgeon came out of the room.

"Mr. Ragussa? Oh your Majesty." He said slightly bowing to her.

"Yes doctor how is she?"

"The bullet penetrated her chest just two inches from her heart. Luckily it missed the major arteries. She made it through surgery but my only concern is that her body recover from all the blood she lost. Had you not reacted when you did Mr. Ragussa, it would've been enough to take her life. She's in recovery now and asleep. As soon as we get her into a room then you may go into see her. As her husband you have the right to allow in one other person at a time."

The doctor walked back into the room in which he came from and Joe laughed at him for taking on role of Charlotte's husband. It seemed as if things would slowly go back to normal.

A month later...

"What a rock! I knew the man ran a successful business, I didn't know it was a diamond mine." Joe said admiring Charlotte's ring.

She blushed at the comment. Clarisse, Joseph, Dom, Charlotte, Angelo, and Angelo's significant other named Rosie sat at the table talking after dinner. The experience had drawn them all closer. Mia had returned to school but not without a promise that Joe would stay at the palace and come visit her during the year. The day that Charlotte had come home, they threw her a big party and Dom had proposed on the spot. She had accepted only on the basis that he take her out a few times first.

Clarisse and Angelo had spent a lot of time talking and she found him to be a trusted friend. She held no grudge against him for keeping the truth from her but insisted that he speak freely to her after that. Angelo and Rosie became frequent visitors at the palace. She found out that he wasn't a coach but had a strong desire to become one. A week later, Clarisse spoke to the head of the PE department at Genovia Junior High and got him a job as a basketball coach. His dream had come true.

Dominic, Angelo, and Joseph were all given medals of honor for extraordinary bravery and service to the crown. Charlotte was awarded the first ever Queen's National Heroine Medal of Honor for her undercover work and for the injuries she sustained. Despite the fact that she was still Clarisse's servant and assistant, the two become very close and she was only to act formal around guests at the palace.

Clarisse and Joseph had spent the majority of their time in those few weeks trying to fix the things that were broken. It seemed that everything was repaired except for their relationship. Luckily they were never in the same room together for longer than five minutes. Shades had been assigned to guard the queen until Joseph came back full time. No one wanted to push the two into anything too quickly.

_Valentine's Day_

"Your Majesty I will be gone for the remainder of the day. I promised Angelo that I'd help him finish painting the deck on his new house. I'll have my cell phone on if you need anything."

"Thank you Joseph. I'm sure I'll be quite all right." She smiled sincerely and went back to her paperwork.

The phone rang a moment later. It had to be Mia as Charlotte always asked permission to patch others through.

"Good Morning Darling!"

"Evening is more like it."

"Sometimes I think I'm getting old. I always seem to forget the time difference. To what do I owe the call?"

"I thought I'd call you before Lily and I went out for the night. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh I'd completely forgotten. How thoughtful you are. How is Lily?"

"Great she's trying to convince Fat Louie that her suitcase isn't a new bed."

"Oh how funny! But what's this you're going out with Lily and not Michael?"

"Michael and I decided to keep our dating options open. He's actually in Canada now touring with his band."

"Oh Mia I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. We're better off as friends. My prince charming will come along eventually after all I'm only 19."

Clarisse and Mia chatted a few minutes longer and then she released her to go out. She wished she had remembered that it was Valentine's day perhaps she could give Joseph a gift. She thought it over and then shook the idea from her head. There wasn't any point to showering him with gifts when they still hadn't resolved their differences. She threw herself back into her work for the day and tried to forget about it.

_Later that night..._

Clarisse closed her book and yawned. She'd been reading for nearly two hours. She'd never admit it to anyone other than Charlotte and Mia but she loved romance books. Not the trashy books that had a Fabio-looking misrepresentation of lust but ones with mystery and true love being set free. She had just finished a rather heated bedroom scene between Roberta and The Count of DuLane. The sensation was still very much alive within her despite the fact that it had been longer than a decade since she'd had a physical relationship.

Clarisse lay down on her extraordinarily large bed, reaching over to light the candle near her. The peach colored satin pajamas enveloped her skin. She wondered if Joseph had returned as he hadn't been there when she went upstairs for the night. Lying there she began to hum a familiar tune.

_Who can explain it who can tell you why_

_ Fools give you reasons_

_ Wise men never try_

"Some enchanted evening when you hear her laughing, when you hear her call you across a crowded room. Then rush to her side and make her your own. Or all through your life, you maydream all alone."

Clarisse could only think that she was dreaming. A moment later Joseph stepped out of the darkness of her window dressed in his usual black leather jacket and gloves. In his hand one red carnation; Clarisse's most adored flower. He slowly sat beside her but never took his eyes from hers, taking her hand and wrapping it around the stem of the flower and then his own tightly around hers.

"Once you have found her never let her go. Once you have found her, never- let- her- gooooo."

As he finished singing to her he stroked his hand through her soft red hair and pulled her to him kissing her with a passion that was neither forceful, nor demanding. Truly she'd never been kissed that way before.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Clarisse."

"Oh is it?" She teased.

"Mmm hmm. I need to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"I love you. I love you more than a queen, more than a friend, more than is legal in any land of any country. And part of loving you is wanting to show that love to you physically. I've dreamed of making love to you even when it was against God to do it. But I've also realized as time's progressed that I can't force you into anything nor would I want to."

She started to speak but he quickly silenced her.

"Listen, at one time there's a part of me that would've taken you any way I could've had you. If that meant that I could only have the physical side and not your love I would've taken that but there isn't any way my love could be kept at bay. I need you."

"I need you too. I'm just scared of everything. Some might laugh but being a queen is frightfully easy for me. It's being a human, being just a regular woman that baffles me."

"I know that too. So we just continue as friends. Just as close as we were before. I will not hint around romance, nor will I make you uncomfortable with my feelings. When you are ready, if you're ready I will then take this to the next level but I want you to be sure when you come to me. Rest assured my dear that I will not abandon you again so if it takes waiting forever, I shall do it."

She didn't know what to say but she knew he meant what he was saying. Her mind screamed to tell him now but her heart knew she had a long journey ahead. She didn't want to resist him again and she knew that if she gave in now, she'd run later.

"I won't make you wait forever dear Joseph."

"Until then my love. Our love with bask in the shadows and our friendship will gleam in the sunlight."

He kissed her lips one more time and when he pulled away the image in his eyes reflected the promise of tomorrow.

THE END


End file.
